


Холод и тьма

by iginita



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iginita/pseuds/iginita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питч знает, каково это - когда в тебя не верят - и он может предложить Джеку намного большее, чем Хранители.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cold and Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/714043) by [sparrowshellcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowshellcat/pseuds/sparrowshellcat). 



_«В конце концов, что больше подходит друг другу, чем холод и тьма?»_

 

У Санта-Клауса был один роковой изъян.

Конечно, если бы кто-нибудь спросил Питча, он бы сразу сказал, что у старого дурака их куда больше, но именно этот был особенно значимым.

Заключался он в том, что Северянин не ощущал угрозы для себя.

В принципе, для этого у него были все основания. Хранителей называли Большой Четверкой, но все вокруг знали, что все держится на нем, на Санта-Клаусе и его проклятом Рождестве. Нет, конечно, дети с удовольствием клали свои выпавшие зубы под подушку и ждали четвертаки по утру, и пробирались сквозь кусты, чтобы отыскать разноцветные яйца, и родители рассказывали перед сном сказки о золотистой пыльце, которая погружает в сон, и пели колыбельную – мистер Песочник, подари мне сон.

Но у детей не так много молочных зубов, и как только выпадал последний, для Феи все заканчивалось; к тому же могло пройти очень долгое время, прежде чем у ребенка снова выпадет зуб.

Пасха была лишь раз в году, и, собрав все яйца и насмотревшись сладких от съеденного шоколада снов, дети снова начинали мечтать о лете.

И хотя Песочник приходил к детям каждую ночь, наполняя их сны волшебством, о нем часто забывали и по всему миру дети не хотели ложиться спать вовремя, пытаясь оттянуть время его прибытия, прося только на этот раз, я хочу досмотреть передачу, или дочитать эту главу, или поиграть чуть-чуть подольше.

Все держалось на Санте.

У него одного было полно воплощений по всему миру: иногда за месяц до его дня множество его двойников в синтетических красных костюмах и с фальшивыми ватными бородами уже сидели на безвкусных тронах в торговых центрах, спрашивая, как вели себя надоедливые дети, считающие, будто что-то заслужили просто за хорошее поведение, и врущие о своих поступках. Питч знал правду и видел страх в сердцах детей, пока те гадали, настоящий перед ними Санта или нет, может ли он знать, что они были настоящим наказанием господним все месяцы перед тем единственным, когда это на что-то влияло. Санта был единственным, чьи изображения висели на стенах, были на открытках; единственный, чьи фигурки стояли на каминных полках. Люди знали и об остальных, но только для Санты они готовили стихотворения, которые могли бы описать его от макушки до пят.

И Санта был единственным из Хранителей, в которого верили не только дети.

Взрослые не верили в Зубную Фею. Рано или поздно, обычно еще до последнего молочного зуба, они начинали понимать, что это их родители кладут деньги под их подушки. Взрослые не верили в Пасхального Кролика. Они шли в магазин, чтобы купить шоколадных кроликов, жаловались, что им приходится прятать пластиковые яйца по гостиной, и даже не обращали внимания, что яиц находят больше, чем они купили. Взрослые не верили в Песочного человека. Вместо этого они ворчали, что им вечно не хватает времени на сон, и почти не помнили чудесных снов, несмотря на все усилия Песочника подарить им хоть какую-то радость. 

Но они помнили Санту, и даже если у них не было своих детей, они рассказывали ребятам во дворе, что если те будут себя хорошо вести, Санта принесет им подарки – даже если это была просто уловка, чтобы заставить их вести себя тихо. Питч мог оценить небольшой подкуп надоед. Взрослые одевались, как Санта, пели о нем песни, они предупреждали друг друга, что Санта знает все об их поступках, и шутили о маме, целовавшей Санта-Клауса.

Они все носили в себе маленькие остатки веры, даже если говорили себе, что глупо до сих пор верить в Санту.

Питч противостоял всем, чтобы, услышав в Сочельник звон колокольчиков, взрослые и дети не загорались надеждой, а просто представляли себе веселого старика в красной шубе.

Да, Санта был неуязвим.

И так как он не чувствовал для себя угрозы, он никогда не задумывался о своей охране, о безопасности в своем доме на Северном полюсе. Он был единственным из Хранителей, в чей дом мог зайти любой ребенок, что найдет к нему дорогу, потому что только Санта открыто рекламировал, где располагалась его крепость.

На взгляд Питча, это было чистой воды высокомерие.

Высокомерие и глупость.

И все же ему ничего не угрожало. Он знал, что в него верят по всему миру, даже больше, чем в остальных Хранителей. Это было отвратительно – в заносчивого дурака верили больше и почитали сильнее, чем когда-либо самого Питча. Хранитель, которому вскружила голову неуязвимость, осознание того, что никто никогда не оспорит его право на надежды, мечты и веру детей по всему свету, стал настолько беспечным, что Питч без труда прошел мимо его так называемой стражи и станцевал на его глобусе. 

Питч явился на Северный полюс по нескольким причинам. Да, он хотел напугать старого чудака, заставить его сердце колотиться, увидеть, как распахиваются его глаза в страхе, когда Санта его узнает – все это наполнило Бугимена ликованием, вскружившим ему голову. И конечно, ему хотелось своими глазами увидеть глобус, охватить своей магией маленькие мерцающие огоньки и детей, которых они обозначают, и показать, что они – это еще не все, и даже вроде бы прочная позиция Санты вполне может пошатнуться. Что даже Северный полюс может быть уничтожен, если кто-то сможет заставить страх перевесить надежду в детских сердцах. 

И Питч, определенно, хотел быть этим кем-то.

Но было еще кое-что, куда более желанное, хрупкое и простое, чем предмет опасений Северянина.

Ему нужна была информация.

Предупрежден – значит вооружен. Он потратил века на восстановление своей силы, после того как Луноликий создал Хранителей и забрал единственное, что у него было – страх из сердец людей. Его возвращение не было спонтанным, и его вторжение на полюс не было преждевременным. Он провел эти века, собирая все оружие, которое можно было применить против Хранителей и Луноликого, какое только мог найти, и, к его безграничному удовольствию, знание было самым надежным. 

Знание работало через детей; наука оказалась восхитительным изобретением смертных, опровергавшим существование Хранителей для тех, в ком вера жила бы намного дольше, если бы в школах им не говорили, что чудес не существует. Он хотел получить информацию. Хотел узнать о волшебном глобусе, хотел узнать, какова была охрана Санты.

Хотел узнать, что сделают Хранители, узнав, что он свободен и снова готов вернуть себе мир.

Питч не считал, что им хватит глупости решить, будто он действительно исчез, и собраться в одном месте вчетвером, но, кажется, он их переоценил. Все четверо были здесь и спорили, пытаясь перекричать друг друга, отчего слова превращались в бессмысленную какофонию. Он усмехался из тени – потому что даже в самом сердце владений Хранителей были тени – и наблюдал за ними. По-видимому, спорщики никак не могли договориться, и хотя его радовал их раздор, Питч задумался. Вероятно, они больше не столь грозные враги, какими он их запомнил, если они даже не хотят верить словам своего лидера, что их старый враг вернулся. Разбить их будет еще легче, чем он предполагал.

Но произошло кое-что еще.

Что-то, чего он совсем не ожидал.

Луноликий заговорил.

Не совсем, конечно, он не мог произнести ни слова, Питч никогда не слышал, чтобы Луноликий разговаривал, он казался немым, как и Песочник. 

Но он точно вмешался.

Да, Луноликий подтвердил, что Санта действительно видел Питча, – было приятно наблюдать, как побледнела кожа Кролика под мехом – но то, что произошло потом, было просто потрясающе. Питч никогда не видел такого – да и откуда бы ему, он был чужаком, прячущимся среди теней, молчаливо благодарящим луну за яркий свет, лившийся на алтарь Северного полюса и отбрасывающий густые тени. Он смотрел, как символы Хранителей на полу ярко засветились, и громадный кристалл, куда больше всех, какие Питч видел в природе, вырос прямо из пола. Лунный свет прошел сквозь его грани, затем кристалл засиял и над ним начал формироваться образ.

– Луноликий выбрал нового Хранителя, – гулкий голос Северянина прорезал холодный тихий воздух.

Нового?!

Это вообще возможно? Это могло спутать все его тщательно составленные планы, он не рассчитывал на еще одного Хранителя…

Противники опять начали перекрикивать друг друга, споря о том, кто мог бы стать их новым союзником. Питч подтянул тени ближе, завернувшись в них как в плащ, и переместился от одной колонны к другой, пытаясь лучше разглядеть светящуюся фигуру, желая знать, кто будет его новым противником, новым Хранителем. Он должен знать, потому что он должен победить.

Свет принял окончательную форму, и Питч моментально узнал это лицо. Отступив назад в удивлении, наскоро окутав себя тенями, чтобы его не заметили, он скользнул в темноту возле массивного камина. Питч был в смятении.

– Джек Фрост, – произнес Санта.

Болтовня возобновилась, Хранители спорили, говоря что-то о правоте Луноликого, о том, что всему есть причина, связывая все свои проблемы с Джеком.

Питч больше не слушал.

Он знал Фроста. Он никогда не встречал его, но имя слышал не раз. И это имя ему запомнилось, потому что в Джеке он видел себя самого.

Джек Фрост был единственным духом из всех, кого он знал, которого никто из смертных никогда не видел.

Никто не верил во Фроста, и Питч знал, каково это, – пульсирующая боль глубоко внутри, ноющая рана, которая никогда не затянется.

И Джек Фрост будет новым Хранителем?

Что ж.

Только если Питч не найдет его первым.

Там, где обнаружился Джек, светило солнце.

Разумеется, когда это у него все было легко и просто. Стоя в тени огромного голого вяза, Питч взглянул на еле видимую луну, висевшую на небе и наблюдавшую за ним, и едва поборол желание погрозить ей кулаком. Едва ли злость на Луноликого могла бы ему помочь, и даже если бы ему вдруг полегчало, лучше не привлекать к себе внимания. Да и сердить Луноликого тоже не стоило.

Во всяком случае, сильнее, чем он был сердит сейчас.

Он уловил слева какое-то движение: мимо пробежали дети, таща за собой санки, смеясь и галдя – звуки перекрывали друг друга, журча, как вода в ручье.

Питч терпеть этого не мог.

Молчание было намного лучше – так же, как замершая река была лучше, просто потому что она безмолвна.

Питч предпочитал, чтобы дети помалкивали, не издавая ни звука – от страха. 

Скользя из одной тени в другую, на сей раз – в тень высокого деревянного забора, Питч вытягивался как струна, кляня солнечный свет и мечтая спрятать солнце за облаками, чтобы ему было легче перемещаться. Сейчас он мог только вытянуться вдоль тени на всю высоту ограды, чтобы посмотреть, что творится вокруг. Его внимание привлекло движение совсем рядом (на соседнем заборе), и Питч невольно приподнял бровь, мысленно восхитившись поисковыми способностями своих Кошмаров – на верхушке ограды сидел Джек Фрост, лениво покачивая пастушьим посохом.

Конечно, Питч знал Джека Фроста. Они никогда не встречались лично, но ведь Питч скрывался во тьме почти целую тысячу лет. С Темных веков он прятался среди теней по всему миру, восстанавливая свою силу, готовясь к окончательной – и неизбежной – победе над проклятыми Хранителями. В поисках оружия для последней схватки он собирался было даже использовать для этой цели Джека, но передумал.

Все, что Питч знал о мальчишке, могло уместиться на одном листке бумаги, но и другие духи знали о нем ничуть не больше. Джек существовал около трехсот лет, создавая снег и холод, от которого и получил свое прозвище. Он был сорвиголовой, обожал доставлять неприятности и крепко не ладил с Пасхальным Кроликом.

И никто из детей не видел его.

Питч знал, как это больно, знал, каково чувствовать себя бессильным и беспомощным, когда нахальные дети проходят сквозь тебя, как будто здесь вообще никого нет, он испытал это унижение на себе. Ему было известно, что значит лишиться чужой веры, утратить власть над умами детей, над их сердцами.

Это заставляло его вскипать от ярости сильнее, чем он хотел бы признать, и в таком состоянии Бугимен готов был почти на все, лишь бы вернуть былую славу. Когда он понял, что у Джека никогда не было такой силы, которую он мог бы потерять, Питч решил, что с одной стороны, парня можно назвать везучим: тот не знал, чего лишен. Но с другой стороны, думал он, наверное, у них с Джеком было много общего. Они оба были одни в аду под названием мир смертных, и оба знали, как бывает больно оттого, что в них никто не верит.

Впрочем, возможно, он выдавал желаемое за действительное.

Может быть, Луноликий выбрал его из-за чистого сердца или еще по какой-нибудь абсурдной причине. Зная Луноликого, эта причина должна была быть до смешного простой. 

А может, дело в другом, и именно это «другое» сделает Джека Фроста идеальным союзником. 

Питч, конечно, планировал вести эту войну в одиночку.

Но с союзником…

Можно забыть о планах насчет детей из этого мира. Они были не настолько грандиозны по сравнению с тем, что уничтожать Хранителей Питч мог бы не один. С поддержкой со стороны он мог бы создать королевство, где правил бы только он. Разумеется, со своим помощником в качестве правой руки. Питч поделился бы властью, потому что ее будет куда больше, чем он может удержать в одиночку.

Джек спрыгнул с забора и зачерпнул горсть снега. Подув на него, он превратил шарик в лед и затем с хулиганской усмешкой запустил снежок в детей, пару секунд назад пробежавших мимо Питча.

Просто и весело, самое то, чтобы развлечь детей. 

Или, вернее, повеселиться самому.

Питч скользнул сквозь тень и поймал снежок в воздухе до того, как тот попал в ребенка, – и ушел обратно в темноту, пока не стал чем-то большим, чем просто движение на краю зрения. Он не прятался – просто еще не пришло время показать себя миру. Его час был близок, но все же наступит не прямо сейчас.

Однако уже настало время привлечь внимание Джека Фроста.

Фрост, естественно, заметил, что снежок так и не попал в цель. Он резко повернул голову, высматривая Питча в тени, и тот усмехнулся, прежде чем раствориться. 

Если бы он на самом деле хотел сбежать, то просто переместился бы в тень вне поля зрения Джека. Это было нетрудно. Но Бугимен хотел увлечь парня за собой, хотел, чтобы Фрост видел, куда он направляется.

Так что Питч метнулся к тени другого дерева, затем следующего, и оттуда – к фонарю, удостоверившись, что его тень слегка отстает. Надо было оставить достаточно ясный след, чтобы Фрост мог найти его – но не слишком явный, чтобы тот не понял, что Питч делает это нарочно. Он представил себе, как дети, верящие в него, могли бы заметить эти тени, тянущиеся следом, как полы оборванной мантии. На секунду стало любопытно, что бы они подумали, и Бугимен понял, что с нетерпением ждет ночи, чтобы посмотреть, как это отразится в их кошмарах.

– Эй, стой! Подожди!

А вот и Джек Фрост, следующий за ним по пятам.

Питч ухмыльнулся про себя, все еще держа в руке снежок. Он и сам не знал, зачем прихватил его – пока, оглянувшись, не увидел, что Джек отстал. Вероятно, потерял след (хотя это вряд ли – Питч позаботился о том, чтобы его можно было преследовать) или опять отвлекся на детей. Ребята возились перед входом в самодельный домик, смеясь над тем, как один из них пытался затащить санки повыше, чтобы быстрее проехать по склону. Джек отвернулся, чтобы понаблюдать за ними, и по его отсутствующему взгляду Питч понял, что парень вот-вот потеряет интерес, если он сейчас же не привлечет его внимание.

Днем его власть была слабее. Трудно внушить человеку благоговение и ужас, когда сияет проклятое солнце, сея вокруг свет и радость.

«Ничего, – подумал Бугимен. – Это ненадолго».

Взвесив в руке пойманный снежок, Питч усмехнулся и обернул против Джека его же выходку. Даже будучи бессмертным духом, тот все равно оставался ребенком, так что столь ребяческая тактика должна была сработать. 

Он запустил снежок прямо во Фроста.

Комок снега угодил в голову, обдав Джека потоком ледяных брызг, которые наверняка растаяли бы на шее смертного ребенка. И, хотя он не был смертным, Фрост слегка пошатнулся, словно не мог поверить, что кто-то осмелился ударить его в ответ. 

Развернувшись, Джек нахмурился, устремив на Бугимена колючий взгляд серебристых глаз, и теперь Питч видел, что целиком и полностью завладел вниманием Фроста.

Питч развел руки в шутовском поклоне и исчез в тени.

На этот раз ему не пришлось оставлять след для Джека: тот несся за ним так, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь, огибая углы в сумасшедшем темпе. Крепко держа посох в руке, он срезал через крыши и тормозил о покрытые льдом линии электропередач, когда Питч менял направление. Ветер, насколько слышал Питч, был другом Джеку и тот любил летать с его помощью. Сам Питч летать не мог, но в любом случае он был легче, чем воздух. Питч смеялся про себя, уводя Фроста все дальше и дальше в лес от города, где он его нашел, подальше от чертовых детей.

Теперь он чувствовал себя уютнее. Ему нравился вечнозеленый лес, и, хотя он не одобрял эту рождественскую традицию – срубать деревья, чтобы притащить их домой и обвешать мишурой в надежде, что за свое поведение они получат подарки, – Питч ценил то, что несмотря на влияние Фроста, они не выглядели так же скелетообразно, как остальные деревья. Это означало, что даже в разгар зимы, когда все вокруг ярко блестело, для Питча оставались глубокие тени, которыми можно было воспользоваться.

Именно поэтому он и выбрал это место.

Заманив Джека глубже под тень деревьев, он дразняще-близко скользил вокруг него. Несколько раз Джек пытался поймать Питча за руку, но тот неизменно ускользал от преследователя раз за разом.

– Подожди! – снова позвал Фрост. – Я просто хочу поговорить с тобой! Кто ты? Почему ты меня видишь?!

Сжалившись над ним – не стоило настраивать его против себя – Питч вышел из тени огромного дерева, едва видимый в сумраке. 

– Ты ведь видел других духов. 

Джек развернулся к нему, едва не свалившись в спешке. Он до побелевших костяшек сжимал посох, а челюсти стиснул, из-за чего выглядел старше, чем предполагал Питч. Сейчас он походил скорее на мужчину, чем на мальчика, и будь он смертным, Питч мог бы дать ему около восемнадцати зим.

– Достаточно. Кто ты такой?

Питч медленно улыбнулся, стараясь выглядеть не слишком хищно.

Впрочем, он был уверен, что у него не получилось.

– Меня зовут Питч Блэк.

Узнавание так и не мелькнуло в глазах и, похоже, даже не собиралось там появляться – Джек Фрост явно никогда не слышал это имя. Печально, но не удивительно. Питч потерял власть много лет назад.

Исчезнув в тени, словно нырнув в воду, он возник за спиной Джека, заставив того подпрыгнуть при звуке его голоса.

– Еще меня называют Бугименом. 

Все еще держа посох перед собой, Джек отступил назад на несколько шагов.

– Вот об этом я слышал. Я думал, это просто сказки. 

Питч поморщился.

– Это то, что тебе рассказали обо мне? Луноликий теперь это так преподносит?

Фрост резко шагнул вперед, глядя в упор.

– Он говорит с тобой? Просто… разговаривает с тобой?

Питч замешкался, рассматривая его.

– А с тобой?

Глаза духа зимы сузились, он посмотрел на Питча, явно пытаясь понять, почему тот ответил вопросом на вопрос, и слегка приоткрыл рот, решая, стоит говорить или нет.

– Один раз. Сказал мне мое имя и больше никогда не отвечал.

– Что ж… Луноликий часто бывает довольно… загадочен, – согласился Питч, склонив голову и начав кружить вокруг духа, словно акула возле добычи. Бугимен решил обернуть ситуацию себе во благо. – Но он регулярно разговаривает с Хранителями. Советует им, так сказать.

Фрост наморщил нос и пнул камешек босой ногой. У Питча зародилась надежда. 

– Не любишь Хранителей? – мягко спросил он.

Джек фыркнул, его волосы всколыхнулись от ветра, и затем парень пожал плечами, засунув руки в огромные карманы толстовки. 

– Просто… хотел бы я знать, каково это. Когда тебя видят. Когда… в тебя верят. 

– Поверь мне, мой мальчик, – Питч не сдержал любопытства и позволил завитку тени скользнуть по ноге Джека. Тот, как и ожидалось, на ощупь был холодным. – Я тебя прекрасно понимаю.

– Да, но я хотя бы слышал о тебе, – прошептал Фрост, пиная снег. 

¬– В статусе Хранителя есть … свои недостатки, Джек Фрост, – промурлыкал Питч, наблюдая, как дух вскинул голову, словно он был искренне изумлен, что Питч знал его имя. – Намного больше, чем у нас, хотя иногда в это и не верится. Почему бы нам не поговорить в более уютном месте?

Джек неуверенно нахмурился.

– Например?

– Не только у Хранителей есть собственные владения.

***

 

В отличие от Северного полюса, Лабиринта или дворца Феи, у его дома не было своего имени. Если бы Питчу оно вдруг потребовалось, он мог бы назвать его Королевством Кошмаров или Дворцом Страха, но он не любил давать вещам имена. Если у чего-то есть имя, то его суть проще объяснить, а неизвестность всегда пугала людей намного сильнее. 

Владения Питча были безграничны, в отличие от, опять же, Полюса и остальных. Его королевство возникало там, где оно в данную секунду могло понадобиться. Питч всегда считал, что это очень удобно.

Пока существовали тени, у Бугимена везде был дом. 

Питч чувствовал, как его спутник практически трясется от напряжения, когда они подошли к сломанной деревянной кровати, которая всегда, где бы он ни был, обозначала вход во владения Бугимена. Под прогнившим каркасом виднелась, словно разверзнутый рот, большая дыра, приглашающая исследовать свои темные глубины. Зловеще, пожалуй, но Питч неплохо устроился в жизни, скрываясь под детскими кроватями. Фрост явно был напряжен, однако тревожиться ему не стоило. Не его Питч хотел уничтожить.

– Добро пожаловать ко мне домой, – Питч махнул рукой в сторону кровати.

– Мне кажется, ее надо немного подлатать, – сказал Джек, легко вскочив на край рамы, и ткнул посохом одну из перекладин. Та скрипнула и сломалась, обломки полетели вниз, в темноту дыры.

Забавно, усмехнулся Питч. Смеется в лицо страху.

– Да, я не трогал ее несколько тысячелетий, – признал Питч, стягивая тени от окружающих деревьев вокруг себя как плащ. – Проходи, пожалуйста.

Фрост нахмурился, провел языком по зубам, затем пожал плечами и отвесил легкий поклон в сторону дыры.

– После вас.

– Нет, – Питч опустил руку на изголовье. – После вас, я настаиваю.

– Старшие вперед, – не уступил Джек.

– Если ты так хочешь...

Питч еще ближе подтянул к себе тени и прошел сквозь остатки кровати – это была простая иллюзия, просто его символ, как красно-белые леденцы на Северном полюсе, – и оказался в темноте своего дома.

Он проявил… сдержанность. Доверие. Он хотел убедить Фроста, что ему можно доверять.

И он почувствовал, как дух зимы спрыгнул вниз и вошел в его владения.

Питч предполагал, что его дом для тех, кто видел его впервые, должен был быть весьма устрашающим местом. Здесь безусловно властвовала тьма – даже проникавший сюда сильный и яркий свет лишь делал тени еще гуще. У всего вокруг, кроме спиралей, были острые края, без каких-либо плавных линий, все вокруг было угловатым и резким. Местами он напоминал пещеру, с похожими на острые зубы сталагмитами и сталактитами, и создавалось впечатление, что в любом уголке мог затаиться голодный монстр, только и ждущий возможности съесть любого заглянувшего. В другой части он походил на Колизей – о, в тех местах был чудесный страх! – своими колоннами и лестницами, и отвесными стенами. С потолка свисали клетки, железные и холодные, служившие не только в качестве украшения. Переходив из одной тени в другую, Питч ждал, пока Фрост удовлетворит свое любопытство, и затем Бугимен опустился на высеченный из камня трон.

Откинувшись на спинку, он ожидал, когда Фрост закончит рассматривать окружающее пространство и подойдет к нему, размышляя, нужно ему создать сиденье для духа или нет, и в итоге Питч призвал из чистой магии и камня трон, несколько похожий на свой, но намного меньше и не такой грандиозный. 

– Что это? – спросил Джек, опираясь на посох, не став приближаться к Питчу, а замерев у глобуса.

Питч позволил Джеку поступать так, как тот хочет.

Он медленно встал и приблизился к Фросту, не ускорив шаг, даже когда парень обернулся к нему. Ни к чему было спешить, скользить в тени, чтобы впечатлить своей скоростью и мощью – Джек в данный момент был рядом и демонстрация могущества уже не требовалась. Настало время применить его, Бугимена, дипломатические навыки – надо признать, Питч давно ими не пользовался – и убедить духа зимы работать с ним, прежде чем Хранители приберут его к рукам. 

– Ты когда-нибудь слышал о глобусе Северянина? – спросил он, сцепив руки за спиной и глядя на Фроста.

Глаза Джека расширились.

– Глобус, показывающий всех верящих детей?

Питч кивнул.

– Но это не он, – Джек нахмурился, очерчивая пальцами железный контур Северной Америки. По металлу расцвели морозные узоры, с каждой секундой расползаясь все дальше. – Этот огромный.

– Конечно, – согласился Питч, кивнув. – Он мой.

– Но зачем он тебе? – Джек убрал руку от поверхности шара, и узоры остановились. – В тебя же все равно никто не верит.

Он прикусил язык. Бугимен чуть не сорвался и не поправил собеседника, но вовремя одернул себя. Он просто должен был указать на ошибку в рассуждениях духа.

– Я хочу знать, Фрост, сколько детей до сих пор верят в Хранителей. 

– Много, – нахально усмехнулся Джек, опираясь на изгиб посоха. – Ну посмотри на него. Он весь в огнях. 

– Действительно, – неохотно признал Питч.

– Тогда зачем тебе это? 

– Потому что скоро все изменится, – Питч протянул руку и на секунду закрыл один из огоньков длинным тонким пальцем. – Скоро дети перестанут верить.

Он убрал руку, и золотая точка погасла. 

Джек тут же наклонился ближе, прикоснувшись к тому месту, где только что горел золотой огонь – не осталось ни единого следа, что он вообще здесь был. 

– Как ты это сделал? 

– Ребенок перестал верить, – Питч усмехнулся и пожал плечами. Конечно, он знал, как и когда – его Кошмары в этот момент кружили вокруг кровати мальчика, их дыхание горячими облачками поднималось к потолку, и их отчет поступил к нему в тот же миг, – но Питч устроил из этого целое представление.

В конце концов, если это сработало с Сантой, на Фроста тоже подействует.

Джек издал долгий потрясенный выдох, касаясь пальцами огней, узоры кружевом расстилались по металлу.

– Ты привносишь некоторое… дополнение… к моей тьме, – прошептал Питч, почти ошеломленный от осознания. Эти узоры не были созданы злобной, пугающей тьмой, как все, что создавал Питч Блэк; и они были красивы. Изумительны на фоне темноты. 

– Да, действительно, – засмеялся Джек, тут же стер задумчивое выражение с лица, и улыбнулся, ярко и радостно, подпрыгнув в воздух и закружил вокруг глобуса, разглядывая разбросанные огни. – Чем богаты, тем и рады.

– Пожалуй.

– Так о чем ты хотел со мной поговорить? – спросил Фрост, наконец устроившись, словно птица, на верхушке изогнутого посоха, расставив колени как воробей-переросток и нагло усмехнувшись ему.

– У меня есть к тебе предложение, – Питч шагнул вперед, вновь сцепив руки за спиной и медленно обходя глобус. Тени рябью вились у его ног, как дым от костра.  
– О-о-о, предложение? Звучит серьезно, – Фрост слез наземь, спустившись по посоху как по пожарному шесту, и оперся на него. Он определенно не мог усидеть на месте, что было весьма занимательно. Он нервничал?

– Возможно, – спокойно кивнул Питч, усмехнувшись. – Я думаю, в наших общих интересах объединить наши силы. 

– Объединить силы, – повторил Джек. – Бугимен и Джек Фрост?

– Да. И я думаю, вдвоем мы будем намного сильнее, чем Хранители. И ты, сам по себе, будешь намного сильнее, чем сам Северянин. 

– Ну да, конечно, – фыркнул дух зимы.

– Санта правит бал только раз в году, Фрост, – уточнил Питч. – И, тем не менее, каждый раз, когда зимой дети гуляют слишком долго, именно ты напоминаешь им о своей силе болью в замерзших пальцах. Ты сильнее, чем Санта, Джек, у тебя больше силы, чем у него когда-либо будет. 

– Если ты не заметил, – Фрост перестал улыбаться, – я не особо силен. В меня не верят.

– А вот здесь ты ошибаешься, Джек Фрост, – Питч плавно подошел к нему. У них была существенная разница в росте, и Питч знал, что это только способствовало ощущению страха. Судя по тому, как частило сердце Джека, так и оно и было, но дух не отодвинулся. Не отступил. Впечатляюще. Питч приложил ладонь к груди Джека там, где под пальцами чувствовалось биение сердца, и тихо произнес:

– Я верю в тебя, Джек Фрост. Я верю в тебя.

Джек глубоко вдохнул, грудь под рукой Питча поднялась и опустилась.

– Это крайне мило с твоей стороны, но я не уверен, что твоя вера считается.

– Я обиделся, – протянул Питч, усмехнувшись, и сделал шаг назад. 

Закатив глаза, Фрост обнял свой посох немного крепче. По нему можно было прочесть, что он отчаянно пытается выглядеть серьезным, уверенным, тем, кто может контролировать ситуацию, – но его плечи свело от напряжения. Он опять нервничал.

– Что мне даст вера другого духа? Меня никто не видит. 

– А как же я? – Питч всплеснул руками.

– Ты всегда передергиваешь все, что тебе говорят? – отбил Джек.

– Иногда, – он усмехнулся, и вновь двинулся вокруг глобуса. – Но ты знаешь, что Хранители прячутся. Да, их видят дети, но они намеренно скрываются от них. Ты ходишь между ними, но никто тебя не видит. Как ты думаешь, что из этого лучше?

– Почему они не могут видеть меня? – прошептал Джек.

– Именно этого я и хочу, мой мальчик, – Питч ухмыльнулся, обнажив острые зубы. – Чтобы в меня верили, чтобы меня видели. Я хочу править.

– Править? – Фрост смотрел на него с сомнением.

– Безусловно, – он кивнул на глобус. – Хранители господствуют, потому что в них верят. Но представь себе мир, в котором… вечная зима. Вечная ночь. Ты будешь властвовать везде, не только на севере и не только когда Санте требуется белое Рождество. Всегда, Джек. Всегда у власти. Тебя будут видеть! Разве это не прекрасно?

– Скорее, нереально.

– Видишь ли, все, что для этого требуется… это вера, – Питч развернулся к сияющим огням на карте и провел пальцем по Северной Америке. Огоньки под его пальцем гасли и через секунду зажигались снова – не золотым, но серебряным светом. 

– Видишь?

– Что это? – выдохнул Джек.

Питч усмехнулся.

– Ты ведь чувствуешь это, не так ли? 

Джек поднял на него широко распахнутые глаза.

– Я чувствую себя сильнее. Как будто… будто теперь у меня намного больше могущества.

– Потому что серебряные огни… это дети, верящие в Джека Фроста, – он постучал пальцами по карте, и хотя золотые точки начинали затухать, серебряные оставались яркими.

– Как это вообще возможно?! – Джек внимательно смотрел на него. – Я не понимаю! Никто никогда в меня не верил, почему они вдруг начали? Что ты сделал?

– Ты ведь знаешь о Песочнике, – ответил Бугимен вопросом на вопрос. – Верно?

Фрост раздраженно фыркнул.

– Конечно.

– И ты знаешь, как он работает? – продолжил Питч.

– Золотой песок, – Джек нахмурился. – Песочник рассеивает его над головами детей, и они засыпают. Он приносит хорошие сны.

– Да, – согласился он и отступил в тень возле своего трона. – Но Песочник не единственный, кто владеет песком и снами.

Из тени, фыркая, вышел один из его Кошмаров, грозно сверкая глазами. Джек испуганно отступил на пару шагов, и Питч засмеялся, погладив кобылу по носу.

– Тише, тише, – прошептал он Кошмару, на самом деле обращаясь к духу зимы. – Она не причинит тебе вреда. Я не причиню тебе вреда, Джек, я верю в тебя, помнишь?

– Да, просто… немного страшновато, – прошептал Джек, осторожно шагнув вперед.

– Благодарю, – Питч снова отвесил шутливый поклон.

– Она… она создана из черного песка? – спросил Фрост, хмурясь.

– И теней, – кивнул Питч, поглаживая гриву Кошмара. – Моя гордость и отрада. Они разносят мои особые сны.

– Ты ведь приносишь кошмары, – Джек выглядел потрясенным.

– Я – Бугимен. Я вроде как прячусь под кроватями детей и не даю им нормально спать, – признал Питч, все еще поглаживая гриву, что, как живая, вилась вокруг его пальцев. – Но все же я не приношу все плохие сны. Некоторые возникают благодаря родителям, отругавшим детей за плохое поведение. Или из-за книг, которые детям запрещали читать. Или из-за соленого на ночь. Или, если ты веришь в старые предания, из-за лунного света. 

Сделав еще один шаг к нему и кобыле, Джек усмехнулся.

– Луноликий не приносит плохие сны.

– Он хоть раз принес тебе хороший сон? – вкрадчиво спросил он.

Джек приоткрыл рот, чтобы ответить, но засомневался, и на лице у него появилось зарождающееся осознание и ужас, как Питч того и желал. 

Разумеется, Питч знал, что Луноликий вообще не приносит никаких снов, ни хороших, ни плохих. Но миф был похож на правду, Бугимен слышал его много раз, когда сам был еще молодым духом. Родители рассказывали своим детям, что лучше не спать под светом луны – и он, безусловно, поспособствовал этому поверью. Чем глубже они пытались укрыться от света в тени, тем больше власти он имел. У Фроста явно были проблемы с Луноликим, как он чуть не проболтался раньше. Будет здорово обратить эти проблемы в ненависть, она сыграла бы ему на руку.

– Я не единственный, кто создает плохие сны, – наконец сказал Питч. – Но мои самые лучшие. Я просто дал Кошмарам задание привнести кое-что во сны детей. Тебя, Джек Фрост. И теперь… дети верят.

– Но это кошмары! – возразил Фрост. – Они боятся меня!

– Что лучше – когда тебя боятся и подчиняются… или любят, но не замечают? – спросил Бугимен, улыбаясь. Эта гримаса ни капли не походила на утешительную улыбку и Питч прекрасно это знал, но, по крайней мере, она была искренней.

– Я не знаю, Блэк, мне кажется… это плохая идея…

– Но ты еще не видел того, что я придумал для нас, для нашего блистательного наступления, – Питч шагнул к нему, и переплетение тьмы и магии преобразилось, создав укрытое тенями каменное ложе прямо за спиной Джека. – Нам предназначено работать вместе, Джек Фрост. Холод и тьма. Мы подходим друг другу, как рука… – он поднял вверх ладонь, и черный песок обхватил ее. – И перчатка.

– И как ты мне это покажешь? – осторожно спросил Джек.

– Лучшим способом, который я знаю, – ответил Питч и посыпал его голову черным песком. 

Джек тревожно распахнул глаза, испугавшись, а затем резко ослабел и начал падать. Тени Питча поймали его, обернувшись вокруг тела Фроста, и осторожно переместили на кровать. Склонившись над духом зимы, Питч понаблюдал, как двигались его глаза под веками, и укрыл Джека покрывалом-тенью, прежде чем сесть на трон, наблюдая за его сном.

Бугимен позволил Фросту увидеть то, о чем он мечтал для них обоих, в самой темной тени. 

***

 

Мир был окутан тьмой. 

Джек летел по воздуху, ловя порывы ветра, и приземлился на крышу то ли администрации, то ли чего-то похожего – он понятия не имел, но его это не особо волновало. Положив руку на голову огромной статуи горгульи, он встал на самый край, ветер все еще вился вокруг, ерошил волосы и мех на воротнике. Маленькие волоски слегка касались щеки, но Джек привык к ним и не обращал на них внимания.

Луна была единственным источником света в лежащем перед ним городе, если не считать несколько крошечных факелов. Она излучала голубое сияние, отражаясь ото льда и снега, скрывавшего половину зданий в городе. 

Сделав глубокий вдох, Джек поймал немного снега, кружащегося в дуновении ветра, и усмехнулся.

Снег был повсюду.

Абсолютно везде.

***

 

Джеку казалось, на нем словно лежит что-то массивное, прижимая, не позволяя встать. Несколько мгновений он боролся с тяжестью, а затем сдался и открыл глаза.

Но ничего не увидел.

Озадаченный Джек пошевелил рукой – он мог двигаться – и потер глаза, оглядываясь. Ничего не было.

Только темнота.

Чем дольше он вглядывался во тьму, тем лучше видел, и, наконец Джек осознал, что здесь были маленькие огоньки, тут и там, и чем дольше он смотрел на них, тем четче и ярче они становились, пока не сложились в форму, которую он смог узнать. Это были яркие серебряные огни на глобусе, который показывал ему Питч Блек, прежде чем…

Прежде чем он уснул. 

И это явно было делом рук Питча, потому что Джек мог с гордостью сказать, что у него не было привычки внезапно засыпать в один миг, особенно в логове предполагаемого врага всех духов. Хотя Джек должен был признать, что – до сна, естественно – Питч не сделал ничего такого, из-за чего его можно было считать врагом. И даже сейчас все, что Бугимен сделал – это заставил его уснуть.

Конечно, это само по себе было необычно, потому что обычно Джек не спал. Не потому, что не мог, он никогда не встречал духа, который не мог бы уснуть, если бы хотел, но просто потому, что он был духом. У него не было насущной необходимости во сне. 

Как и все остальное – спать, есть и все, кроме создания метелей, он делал только лишь потому, что это было весело. В основном именно поэтому Джек и делал что-либо, потому что если бы он не концентрировался на веселье, он наверняка бы уже сошел с ума и стал обычным неупокоенным призраком, разговаривающим с цветами и бессмысленно кричащим на Луноликого. Должно быть, это было бы забавно.

Хотя… стоит отметить, на глобусе была просто куча серебряных огней.

Может, кто-нибудь сможет увидеть его.

Поерзав, Джек наконец понял, почему он не мог двигаться. Кошмар, которого он видел до этого, лежал возле кровати, его массивная голова покоилась на груди Джека. Глаза коня были закрыты – Кошмары могли спать? – и он лишь тяжело вздохнул и дернул ушами, когда его пихнули. Недовольный результатом Джек пихнул его снова, пытаясь разбудить. Через секунду зловещие и жуткие золотистые глаза Кошмара распахнулись.

– Хорошая лошадка… – Джек прочистил горло, не уверенный, что его сейчас не съедят на месте. Лошади же не людоеды, верно?

Конь недовольно заржал и поднялся.

Джек пронаблюдал, как Кошмар ушел, затем глубоко вздохнул, выскользнул из-под теней, в которые он был завернут, и босиком пошел через все помещение. Взяв свой посох там, где он его оставил – у глобуса – Джек посмотрел на огни. Золотых было много.

Но и серебряных – тоже немало.

Дети и вправду верили в него? 

– О, ты проснулся.

Джек развернулся к Питчу, наблюдая, как тот приближается. Бугимен был высоким и мрачным, но не приводил в оцепенение, как в кошмарах, до того, как Джек встретил его. Вне его кошмаров Питч определенно был ужасен, но Джек все же не цепенел при его виде. Кровь не стыла в жилах, когда он видел Питча вживую. В его снах – которые он забывал после пробуждения – Питч Блек был столь жутким, что Фрост застывал от ужаса. Словно лед сковывал его ноги и оставлял Джека беспомощным перед кружащим вокруг него духом. 

Однако в его снах Питч делал больше, чем просто нарезал круги вокруг.

Джек оперся на посох, нахмурился, наблюдая за старшим духом. Питч бесшумно подошел к нему и встал рядом, сцепив руки за спиной.

– Да, – сказал Джек, все еще глядя на него. – Проснулся. Не благодарю тебя и твои Кошмары… похоже, им нравится использовать меня в качестве подушки.

– Ты им понравился, – согласился Питч, усмехнувшись краешком губ.

– Вероятно, они переняли это от кого-то, – ответил Фрост, взлетев наверх и усевшись на верхушке глобуса. Казалось, что он поднялся надо всем миром, взирая на Питча сверху вниз. Подобрав ноги, Джек положил посох на колени и посмотрел на старшего духа. 

Питча не пробрало. Черт. Джек пытался вывести его из себя, пробить брешь в броне спокойствия. Легче понять людей, когда они раздражены, потому что тогда они показывают настоящих себя. 

– Возможно. Говорю тебе, Фрост, мы отлично сработаемся. Я на самом деле верю, что мы сможем сделать весь мир темным и холодным.

– Наверное, да, сможем, – Джек пожал плечами, нахмурившись.

– Ты ведь видел это? – Питч шагнул к глобусу, склонил голову набок и посмотрел на Фроста ярко-золотыми глазами. Джек уловил озорство в его взгляде. – Мир, покрытый снегом, и люди, беспомощные перед тобой. Все дети верят в тебя, ты могуществен и полон сил, потому что они верят.

– Да, я видел твой кошмар, – Джек съехал с глобуса, оценивающе глядя на Питча сквозь проемы в шаре. Бугимен был высоким и стройным, как хлыст, и тенеподобным, казалось, Джек мог видеть сквозь него, если бы захотел. – Я видел. Себя, живущего в мире, где не было света и лета, только темнота. Все время. 

– И холод, – поправил его Питч, подойдя ближе и положив руку на глобус.

Джек прикоснулся к глобусу с другой стороны.

– Ты сказал, что у Хранителей тоже не все радужно. 

– Именно, – кивнул Питч. – Ты ведь знаешь, как это, когда в тебя не верят.

Джек вздрогнул, посмотрел вверх на золотые огни, обозначающие верящих в Хранителей детей. Они отбрасывали золотые блики на руки и лицо Фроста, даря тепло, – и он с удивлением понял, что ему это не нравится. Он не знал тепла. Он помнил только холод и никогда не чувствовал иного. Даже в самый солнечный день он был холодным. Он был Джеком Фростом, созданным изо льда.

– Да, – тихо согласился Джек, глядя, как на металле появляются морозные узоры. – Я знаю. Никто не видит тебя. Никто не знает, что ты здесь. Ты мог бы что-нибудь сделать, но… у тебя нет силы.

– У тебя всегда так было? – мягко спросил его Питч.

– Не надо постоянно напоминать мне об этом, – произнес Джек резче, чем намеревался, сжав пальцы на холодном металле.

– Я не хотел ранить тебя, Джек, – Питч медленно обошел глобус. Когда он шел мимо, золотые огни затухали в тени, и их места занимали серебряные. – В конце концов, мои Кошмары разносят твое имя по всему свету. Я сказал это к тому, Джек, что ты не одинок. Дети никогда не замечали тебя, потому что они обращают внимание только на Хранителей. Они видят Сурка, Джек, но не видят тебя. Я говорю это не потому, что хочу ранить. Я говорю это потому, что ты не одинок. Я тоже прочувствовал на себе всеобщее пренебрежение. В меня не верят дольше, чем я помню. 

Джек задумался, взглянув на него.

– Если дети перестанут верить в них… они станут такими же, как и мы?

– Какими мы были.

Тени сгустились и Джек встревоженно огляделся, пытаясь увидеть, куда они попали. Огни глобуса внезапно исчезли, но через секунду рядом с ним снова зажегся свет, и он обернулся к нему.

Они стояли на крыше здания, закат окрашивал их в розовые и золотые цвета. Это было высокое здание, вроде многоквартирного дома, из которого открывался вид на весь город. Крепче сжав посох, Джек осторожно подобрался к краю, глядя вниз, а затем – на Питча. Бугимен стоял сзади него, расслабленно заложив руки за спину, черная ткань тихо шелестела на ветру. Западный Ветер закружился вокруг них, ероша волосы, и Джек услышал тихий заботливый шепот, спрашивающий, где он был и почему он скрывался от него. Джек вытянул руку, позволив Западному Ветру пройти через его пальцы, чтобы успокоить старого друга, затем убрал ее и полностью повернулся к Питчу. 

Ветер помог ему, приподняв над полом, чтобы у него было преимущество в росте, – наконец-то – и Фрост потребовал объяснений.

– Что мы здесь делаем? Куда ты нас перенес?

– Неважно, где мы, – Питч отмахнулся от его беспокойства и начал расхаживать по крыше. – Важно, что мы видим.

Джек приподнял бровь и переместился к краю, снова заглядывая вниз.

– И что мы видим?

Питч внезапно оказался рядом с ним, и Джек кинул на него колючий взгляд. Он не был уверен, что когда-либо привыкнет к его манере перемещаться, исчезая во тьме и тут же оказываясь в другом месте. Джек никогда не мог этого сделать, и хотя он пару раз встречался с Кроликом, он никогда не видел, чтобы какой-либо другой дух мог повторить подобное. Возможно, Песочник мог, но Джек ни разу не видел, чтобы тот спешил настолько, чтобы двигаться так же быстро, как Питч.

Питч смотрел вниз, на город.

– Посмотри на это, Джек. Там, внизу, люди движутся так, словно у них нет ничего другого в жизни. Они не знают, что мы здесь, что мы можем сделать, они не верят в нас. Но мы можем их заставить.

– Как? Нашлешь на них кошмары? – он слегка усмехнулся, закидывая ногу на ногу, сидя на Западном Ветре как на стуле. Именно из-за этого Западный всегда был его любимчиком.

– Это сработает, – Питч усмехнулся ему. – Но я хочу, чтобы ты поразмыслил. Как часто они, внизу, задумываются о Пасхальном Кролике?

Джек удивленно моргнул.

– …перед Пасхой?

– Ага. А Северянин? Когда они думают о нем?

Пытаясь понять, куда это все ведет, Джек отвел взгляд от города и повернулся к Питчу, несмотря на то, что дух смотрел на движение на дорогах, а не на него. 

– Перед Рождеством.

– О Зубной Фее?

– Когда у них выпадает зуб, – Джек обвил посох обеими руками, как водонос коромысло. – И прежде чем ты спросишь, о Песочнике они думают только после действительно хорошего сна, и о Лепреконе перед днем Святого Патрика, о Сурке перед Днем Сурка, и так для каждого духа. Они думают о них перед их днями.

– А когда они думают о холоде, Джек? – Питч наконец развернулся к нему.

– …зимой? 

– Когда холодно, – усмехнулся Питч, затем поймал изогнутый конец посоха. Сжав пальцами, подтянул его ближе, Джек удивился, но позволил ему это сделать – он мог освободиться, если потребуется. – И я повторюсь: ты не привязан к определенному времени года. Ты можешь легко стать могущественнее, чем Северянин. Все, что требуется сделать, – устроить круглогодичную зиму.

– И как, по-твоему, я это сделаю? – Джек нахмурился.

– Работая вместе со мной, – голос Питча был мягким, как шелк. – Ты знаешь, что произойдет, когда исчезнет солнечный свет? Когда весь мир скроется во тьме?

– Ты будешь править? – Джек усмехнулся.

– Да, – кивнул Питч. – Но и ты тоже. Потому что без солнца мир станет холодным. Видишь ли… это уже случалось. Задолго до того, как ты появился на свет, мир был охвачен тем, что сейчас мы зовем Темными Веками. Они были темными потому, что не было Хранителей. Некому было принести свет в этот мир, и так как моя власть была в расцвете сил, он был темен. И холоден, Фрост. Совсем как ты. Целый мир мерз потому, что было темно, а темно было потому, что я правил им. Все, что нам надо сделать – уничтожить их веру в Хранителей, и мир станет темным… и холодным.

– …как в ледниковый период, – Джек читал об этом, он никогда не видел, но он знал, что это, он знал, каково быть заключенным во льде и снеге.

– Именно, – усмехнулся Питч.

– Думаешь, замерзнет целый мир? Даже теплые страны? – спросил он, наклоняясь ближе к темному духу. Это мысль приятно грела – всюду холод и снег, не только тогда, когда он сам создает их. Все время, весь мир укрыт…

– Со временем, – кивнул Питч, все еще держа его посох.

– И ты не собираешься просто использовать меня или что-то в этом духе? – конечно, Питч сказал, что верит в него. Своими кошмарами он заставил детей поверить в Джека. Питч обещал ему силу и веру и власть. Но все же он был Бугименом, и кто знал, что он на самом деле говорил правду? – Я заморожу весь мир, а ты потом бросишь меня сразу после того, как в Хранителей перестанут верить, и будешь править сам?

Он хотел, чтобы в него верили.

Питч сказал, что верит в него, и даже если тогда он ответил, что его вера не считается, она считалась. Питч был первым – среди смертных и духов – кто сказал, что верит в него. Джек всерьез начинал думать, что если он потеряет эту веру, даже если она изначально ничего не значила, он вряд ли оправится после этого.

Забавно, он провел триста лет невидимый и забытый, и после одного дня веры он уже не мог от нее отказаться. 

– Я верю в тебя, Джек Фрост, – снова произнес Питч. 

Тот закусил губу, нахмурившись.

– Ты серьезно?

Питч наконец отпустил его посох и шагнул вперед, разведя руки в стороны.

– Я не буду лгать тебе, Джек. Я хочу править миром. Я хочу объять эту жалкую планету смертных холодом и тьмой, и я хочу власти. Это не означает, что я хочу править единолично. Моему королевству… понадобится правая рука. Я хочу, чтобы ты правил вместе со мной. 

Сузив глаза, Джек рассматривал Питча. Он был Бугименом. Живым воплощением тьмы.

Как можно доверять тьме?

– Единственное, на что можно рассчитывать в этом мире, Джек Фрост, – промурлыкал Питч, исчезнув в тени и в ту же секунду оказавшись сзади него, затем слева, наклонившись к уху Джека и взяв его за локоть, чтобы тот не отскочил от него. – Это то, что ночь всегда будет темна, и она всегда будет холодной. Кто может сработаться лучше, чем мы с тобой?

Учащенно дыша, чувствуя обвевающий их ветер, Джек пытался сосредоточиться на руке Питча на его локте. Она была теплее, чем он сам, но все равно холоднее, чем у обычного человека. Прикрыв глаза на секунду, Джек представил себе укрытый тьмой мир.

Затем он поднял голову и обернулся, чтобы увидеть Питча, даже если тот все еще крепко держал его, не давая двигаться.

– …с чего начнем?


	2. Chapter 2

Первый шаг заключался в том, чтобы дети перестали верить.

Все.

У Питча был тщательно проработанный план, как именно лишить Хранителей веры и подготовить мир для встречи с ним и Джеком. У него был досконально прописанный перечень шагов, и первым из них было забрать Зубных Крох и украсть зубы.

– …украсть зубы? – Джек недоуменно посмотрел на него.

Они находились в королевстве Питча, но теперь оно выглядело немного по-другому. Трон исчез, и его место занял широкий круглый стол. Питч сидел на одном из двух стульев, которые он создал своей магией, и в случае ненадобности они бы исчезли. Напротив него Джек развалился на втором стуле, зацепившись пальцами ноги за край стола, посох был прислонен рядом. Он находился в настолько странной позе, что Питч не был уверен, что сможет повторить ее. Парень создавал узоры на поверхности стола, филигранные кусочки льда на черном камне, некоторые из них соединялись в образы, которые Питч, как ему казалось, мог распознать, прежде чем Джек заменял их новыми. 

– Да, – кивнул Питч, положив руки на стол, наблюдая за ним. – Украсть зубы. Это необходимо.

– Не понимаю, – признал Джек, сведя брови. – Зачем нам зубы?

– Ты знаешь, почему они собирают именно их? – Питч наклонился к нему, внимательно рассматривая. Он не хотел обидеть парня, заставить того думать, что к нему относятся снисходительно, но было жизненно необходимо, чтобы Джек понимал. Если он будет править вместе с ним, он должен понимать суть вещей и их силу в этом мире.

Джек наморщил нос и пожал плечами.

– Из-за магии?

– В каком-то смысле, да, – он тихо развел руками. – Это так, магия здесь тоже замешана. Но, тем не менее, Крохи собирают зубы потому, что в каждом из них содержатся воспоминания из детства. Лучшие воспоминания, как говорят. Они используют их каждый раз, когда необходимо напомнить детям, почему те верят в Хранителей. Если у них будут зубы, они смогут возродить веру детей, что помешает нашей цели. Так что нам просто надо забрать зубы.

– И что мы с ними сделаем?

– Оставим их здесь, скорее всего. По крайней мере, пока мы захватываем власть.

– А Крохи? Зачем нам их похищать? – теперь он хмурился так сильно, что на лбу образовалась глубокая морщина.

– Легче всего пошатнуть веру детей, не дав Крохам принести монетки за их зубы, – просто объяснил Питч, пожав плечами. – Представь, что произойдет, когда миллионы детей проснутся, а монетки нет и их зубы все еще под подушкой. 

– Они потеряют веру, – осознание появилось на лице Джека, когда он снова переместился, убрав ноги со стола и встав коленями на стул. Он лег грудью на столешницу, сложив руки и положив на них подбородок. – По сути, ослабит их всего за одну ночь, ведь дети будут говорить об этом друг дружке и новость разнесется быстро…

– Именно, – кивнул Питч. – И когда разберемся с Крохами, надо будет позаботиться о Пасхе, она как раз через пару дней.

– Ха, я не против испортить еще одну Пасху, – Джек усмехнулся. 

Да, он был прав, когда предположил, что вражда между Джеком и Пасхальным Кроликом принесет ему пользу.

– Чудесно.

– Так ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе забрать Крох?

Здесь у Питча было два выбора. С одной стороны, Зубная Фея не была сильнейшей из Хранителей, но она точно не была легкой добычей, и забрать зубы и Крох могло оказаться не так легко. У него есть Кошмары, но неплохо было иметь резерв, и сила и способности Джека могли пригодиться. Кроме того, было важно дать Джеку почувствовать себя значимым, потому что Питч хотел видеть его на своей стороне, править с ним. Если Джек пойдет, он почувствует себя причастным. С другой стороны, вторжение наверняка пройдет жестче, чем Джек того ожидает, и Питч не хотел отпугнуть его. Он хотел укрепить доверие между ними, прежде чем начать воспитывать в парне жестокость, которая уже была видна в нем. Было разумнее подождать.

Но решение уже приняли за него.

Один из Кошмаров подошел к ним, склонив голову через его плечо, тихо фыркая и глядя на Джека сияющими желтыми глазами. 

Питч нахмурился, проведя рукой по морде Кошмара. Бугимену не понравилось, что тот сказал. Хранители обыскивали наземный мир, пытаясь найти Джека Фроста. Без сомнения, чтобы притащить на Северный полюс и объявить, что он стал новым Хранителем, и в данный момент последним, чего Питч хотел, было рассказать Джеку, что он необходим Хранителям. Он хотел видеть духа зимы на своей стороне, и даже если он был уверен, что Джек начал доверять ему, что он выберет его, а не Хранителей, Бугимен все равно не хотел испытывать судьбу. Даже если Джек откажется присоединиться к ним и вернется к нему, их многообещающее доверие может пошатнуться. 

– Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался здесь, – сказал он, гладя гриву Кошмара. – Я натаскал Кошмаров на Крох, им уже не терпится начать. 

На лице Джека мелькнула досада. Он все же думал, что Питч позволит ему помочь.

Такое настроение следовало пресечь сразу же.

– Ты нужен мне здесь, – мягко сказал Питч, чтобы его голос не звучал так, словно он отчаянно пытался заставить Джека выслушать его, чтобы это выглядело так, будто он планировал все так с самого начала. – Чтобы подготовить все к прибывающим Крохам. Тогда я смогу пойти с Кошмарами, убедиться, что все идет без помех… в конце концов, они с большой вероятностью встретятся с Феей, если не со всеми Хранителями сразу. Кроме того… я не могу испортить сюрприз.

– Сюрприз? – Фрост нахмурился.

– Представь, – он приглашающе развел руки, пытаясь увлечь его видом, что он создал, картину, которую он пытался нарисовать. – Северянин, Кролик, Фея. Слабые, разбитые, потерявшие почти всех верящих, они едва могут стоять, не то что сражаться. Они практически в безвыходном положении, но у них еще есть надежда. Они думают: «О, это просто Питч Блэк, мы уже сражались с ним, и мы победили». Они почти повержены, но у них все еще есть надежда, Джек, потому что они думают, что если получилось тогда, то и сейчас получится. Но затем ты выйдешь из тени, на моей стороне, на свое законное место правящего вместе со мной… представь себе их лица, Джек!

В глазах духа появились яркие проблески драгоценного понимания, словно солнечный свет коснулся льда, покрывавшего свежевыпавший сугроб. За светом в глазах последовала ухмылка, и Джек радостно засмеялся.

– Гениально, Питч.

– Я хотел бы думать, что да, – он с облегчением развел руками.

Он думал, что заполучить Джека Фроста на свою сторону будет труднее. При этом Питч был прав, предположив, что Джеку нужен друг, кто-то, кто не только видит его, но и понимает. Знает, что такое одиночество. Все, что ему нужно было сделать, – ответить на его желание, и Питч понимал это желание. Он сам ощущал его.

Неусидчивый Джек снова сменил позу и целиком залез на стол. Положив посох на колени, он серьезно посмотрел на Питча – или настолько, насколько Фрост вообще мог быть серьезен. 

– Итак, что мне нужно сделать для подготовки?

***

 

– Не беспокойся, – произнес Питч. – Когда Фея потеряет верящих, они перестанут летать и утихнут.

Джек кивнул, постукивая концом посоха по лодыжке, едва касаясь пола, когда они проходили мимо клеток. Он слегка подпрыгнул, глядя на Питча, сцепившего руки за спиной. 

– Ну, не знаю, – наконец сказал он. – Они мне не мешают.

Все клетки – а их здесь было сотни, свисающие с потолка, словно созревшие плоды темного фруктового дерева – были заполнены множеством ярких, как самоцветы, Зубных Крох. Они чирикали и щебетали, разозленные тонкие голоса долетали до них, смешиваясь и образуя белый шум, но еще громче был стрекот их крылышек. Они были похожи на колибри и звучали так же, маленькие пропеллеры крыльев создавали мерное гудение.

По крайней мере, теперь здесь было не так пусто.

Питч посмотрел на него и затем медленно кивнул.

Джек не был уверен, что хочет знать, о чем конкретно Бугимен думал в этот момент.

– Итак, – сказал он, чтобы отвлечься. – Сколько продержалась Фея?

Дух усмехнулся, оскалив зубы, небольшие острые клыки блеснули в темноте пещеры, ярче, чем должны были бы. 

– Старалась изо всех сил, но у нее не было шансов. Северянин и его… Хранители тоже не доставили особых проблем.

«Что ты сделал с ним, Питч?! Джека Фроста нигде нет, где ты его спрятал? Если ты убил его…»

Потребовались все его душевные силы и терпение, которыми он владел, чтобы просто засмеяться в лицо Зубной Фее, а не ответить: «Теперь он мой, он мой союзник». Но терпение всегда было его сильной стороной: даже если момент был красивый, Питч все равно должен был ждать, как он и сказал Джеку. Он хотел оставить это сюрпризом, открыв его в тот момент, когда Джек будет сильнее, когда не будет ничего, чем чертовы Хранители могли бы переманить Джека к себе. Он был спутником Питча, а не их. 

Эти мысли мелькали в его голове, когда он смотрел на Джека, но дух вряд ли об этом знал.

– Как ты думаешь, когда они перестанут верить? – спросил Джек, снова приземлившись на глобус и присев, разглядывая огни. Между золотыми огнями проглядывало все больше и больше серебряных, затмевая их, и сила от веры детей бежала по его замерзшим венам, как ртуть. Это было приятно, Фрост даже не подозревал, чего был лишен до этого момента.

– Может начаться в любой момент, – Питч легко прикоснулся к железной форме Японии, и Джек видел, как начали затухать огни под его пальцами. – Видишь? Солнце встает над Японией, дети просыпаются, а их зубы на месте и никто не оставил им монеток. Зубная Фея не пришла.

От клеток раздались вопли, и Джек недовольно посмотрел на них. Феи держались за металлические прутья, наблюдая за глобусом так же внимательно, как и они, но крохи при этом были в ужасе.

Они тоже понимали, что происходит.

Это не должно было радовать его, подумал Джек. Его грудь не должна была переполнять радость, поющая: «Теперь вы знаете, каково это»! Но она все равно была, и он принял ее; ледяное сердце билось быстрее от осознания, что скоро Хранители узнают, каково было ему.

В конце концов, он не был злым или жестоким. Просто это было нечестно.  
– Но ведь не все дети оставили вчера зуб под подушкой, – отметил Джек, наклоняясь так далеко, что он упал бы, если бы не выставил посох вперед, крепко уперев его в пол, чтобы удержать равновесие. Питч усмехнулся, но Джек просто приподнял бровь, как бы говоря я так и хотел сделать и продолжил. – Почему исчезает так много огней?

– Дети разговаривают, – Питч усмехнулся и постучал по одному из огоньков, после чего тот погас. – Друг с другом. Постоянно. Представь, что один маленький мальчик проснулся и не нашел монетки под подушкой, только свой зуб. Он решает, что Зубная Фея не пришла, а значит – ее нет. Он идет в школу. Расстроенный, он рассказывает об этом друзьям, они рассказывают своим, и так по цепочке, пока наконец…

– Целый класс детей, не верящих в Зубную Фею, – медленно произнес Джек, понимая.

– Именно. И если они не верят в Фею, то кто следующий?

– Санта Клаус, – он откинулся назад, чувствуя, словно кто-то открыл ему глаза, и он наконец-то видел. – Пасхальный Кролик. Все! Сурок, Лепрекон, Купидон… все до единого!

– И даже, – протянул Бугимен, – Луноликий.

Джек медленно втянул в себя воздух, широко раскрыв глаза. Он наклонился вперед, положив руки на острова наверху Северной Америки, обдумывая ситуацию. Наконец, он сказал:

– Но если они не будут верить в Луноликого, с чего им верить в Питча Блэка и Джека Фроста?

– Потому что мы будем здесь. 

Питч переместился в тень, и Джек сумел не вздрогнуть, хотя и был близок к этому, когда Бугимен внезапно оказался на вершине глобуса вместе с ним. Он просто исчез, а в следующую секунду уже был рядом. Что ж, предполагал он, это идеально подходит для Бугимена. Присев рядом, Питч мягко сказал:

– Представь, Джек. Фея должна обменивать зубы на монетки. Кролик должен прятать яйца по кустам, чтобы дети нашли их. Северянин кладет подарки под елки в Сочельник. Песочник… должны же они видеть приятные сны, не так ли? Но мы будем здесь, Джек. Будет холодно и будет темно. Они будут дрожать при мысли о тебе, и будут пытаться не уснуть при мысли обо мне. Вместе мы всегда будем здесь.

– Звучит логично, – наконец решил Джек. – Просто это как-то… слишком просто.

– Так и есть, – промурлыкал Питч, и Джек поднял голову, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Бугимена. – В этом и вся соль, Джек! Они никогда не сомневались в своей власти над умами детей, что кто-нибудь может проскользнуть сквозь щель в их броне. Но они стали настолько самоуверенными, что это для нас уже даже не щель, это широко открытый проход! 

Джек наклонился вперед, оказавшись всего в нескольких сантиметрах от Питча.

– А если это не сработает? – неуверенно произнес он.

– Сработает.

Джек смотрел на его лицо. Он искал малейшее доказательство того, что Питч не совсем уверен, что он каким-либо образом лжет ему, согласно очередному плану, но не видел ничего, кроме правды, в золотых глазах. Искренней веры и убежденности, что это сработает. И Джек вынужден был признать, глядя вниз на глобус, на котором они сидели, что да, может быть, у них получится. 

– Хорошо. Мы забрали зубы и Крох, что дальше?

***

 

Похищая фей, Фрост чувствовал себя немного виноватым. Питч видел это по его напряженным плечам, по тому, как он смотрел на клетки, когда думал, что Питч не видит, – серебряные глаза темнели, когда Джек рассматривал Крох в их заключении. Он чувствовал неуверенность, когда они забрали зубы, и не раз Питч видел, как он дотрагивается до золотых и бежевых коробочек, лежавших в больших грудах, словно ему было интересно, что внутри, но он не решался открыть. 

Но в уничтожении яиц Джек не колебался ни секунды.

Бугимен послал Кошмары позаботиться об этом, и так как все яйца должны были пройти по туннелям из Лабиринта, чтобы попасть во внешний мир, он создал вход в свое владение прямо в одном из них, и Кошмары вошли незамеченными. Но Джек настоял, чтобы на этот раз идти с ними и тоже участвовать, и теперь, когда множество серебряных огней покрывало глобус, словно бы лед Джека начал светиться, Бугимен не смог ему отказать. Так что они отправились вместе с Кошмарами, тени держались близко, чтобы закрыть их от чужих глаз, просто на всякий случай.

Но в туннеле, вдали от надоедливых глаз Кролика и остальных, Питч снял завесу из теней и позволил Джеку поиграть.

Потому что для Джека это было игрой.

Он широко улыбался и смеялся, глаза его сияли. Используя посох как шест для прыжков, он разворачивался в узком туннеле, с силой приземляясь на яйца, сокрушая их тонкую скорлупу босыми ногами. Он смеялся каждый раз, когда уничтожал очередную порцию яиц, осколки лежали разбросанные по земле, словно разноцветные кости, его смех звучал радостно и звонко, как колокольчик.

Это был смех ребенка, совершенно невинный, и Питч предполагал, что он должен был раздражать его, вызвать в нем желание заглушить этот звук. 

Но он напомнил ему о чем-то, что Питч не мог даже описать, и, кроме того, иногда самые невинные дети были самыми жестокими, необработанные и незапятнанные «моралью», так что Питч оставил Фроста в покое, его темное сердце билось в такт смеху ледяного духа.

– Ага! – Джек засмеялся, заметив еще одно яйцо, пытавшееся спрятаться за камнем, подскочил к нему и раздавил его концом посоха, затем огляделся по сторонам. Щеки его покраснели, и он широко улыбался, тяжело дыша.

– Еще что-нибудь осталось?

– Думаю, Кошмары уже разобрались с остальными, – усмехнулся Питч.

– Жаль, было весело, – он снова засмеялся, запыхавшись. 

– В будущем будет еще веселее, – Питч засмеялся, сам того не ожидая, его смех был не таким веселым и невинным, как у Джека, больше похожим на острые края разбитого бокала.

– Пойдем, посмотрим, как там глобус, – он протянул к нему руку.

На долю секунды Джек выглядел неуверенным, смотря на его ладонь, затем его улыбка стала шире.

Холодные пальцы обхватили его, сжимая руку сильнее, чем Питч мог ожидать, затем смеющийся Джек Фрост помчался по тоннелю, утянув его за собой, требуя поспешить, им нужно было завершить работу. Питч позволил вести себя, скользя по тени вслед за летящим на слабом ветре парнем.

Позволить мальчику веселиться. Будет гораздо лучше, если он будет получать удовольствие от происходящего.

Похоже, оно было заразным.

Потому что Питч понял, что тоже улыбается.

***

 

– Взгляни на эти огни, – тихо прошептал Питч, проводя пальцами по Европе.

– Ужасно много серебряного, – согласился Джек, и Питч обернулся через плечо посмотреть на молодого духа; тот уселся на спинку его трона, подтянув колено к груди и спустив другую ногу вниз. Посох был прислонен к подлокотнику, и хотя дух был все таким же светлым, было видно, что среди теней он дома. Один из Кошмаров прислонился к трону, его темная голова касалась бока Фроста, и дух лениво гладил черную песчаную гриву. Тени расходились под его пальцами, создавая небольшие завихрения черного песка, утихающие одновременно с очередным поглаживанием. Это была очень трогательная картина. Джек усмехнулся, глядя Бугимену в глаза, и приподнял бровь.

Озорной мальчишка.

Но опять же, в каком-то роде именно это в нем нравилось Питчу больше всего.

– Насколько сильным ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил он, опустив ладонь на металл. У магических огней не было температуры, но он мог поклясться, что его рука чувствовала тепло над золотыми областями, а когда он касался там, где Кошмары создали самую сильную веру в Джека, огни обжигали холодом. Достаточно, чтобы обморозить ему пальцы, если бы он оставил их там достаточно долго – или если бы он был человеком.

– Словно я могу победить любого из Хранителей одной левой, – похвалился он, смеясь.

– Рад слышать, – Питч усмехнулся, отпустив глобус и подходя к своему трону. Парень возвышался над ним, глядя на него сверху, будто он был королем замка, гордый своим преимуществом, но Джек просто был счастлив, хоть и выглядел слегка бледнее, чем раньше. Возможно, для него, призванного изо льда, увеличение силы делало его более похожим на зиму. – Потому что я думаю, пришло время по-настоящему приложить усилия к захвату власти. В конце концов мы будем править миром. Настало время править.

– Мы идем наружу? – Фрост оживился. Он был духом, расцветающим от действия. От веселья. Он не мог жить без этого.

– Да, идем, – Питч снова протянул ладонь, и уже не был удивлен, когда тот принял ее и позволил стянуть себя на пол. Фрост был легким, возможно, по вине Ветра, потому что тот был способен нести его, как пушинку. – Видишь ли, Песочник до сих пор держится, пытаясь отогнать Кошмары. Конечно, по своей природе ему… так сказать, трудно справиться. Но все-таки я предпочел бы, чтобы мы попытались полностью избавиться от этой неприятности.

– И мы собираемся заставить людей перестать верить в Песочника? – Джек явно сомневался, опираясь на посох, словно не мог без него стоять прямо. – И как мы это сделаем? В смысле, люди не ждут Песочника каждую ночь, он просто… приходит. Когда ему вздумается. Верят они в него или нет.

– Значит, мы просто сделаем так, чтобы он больше не приносил сны, – Питч усмехнулся. – Как ты сказал, люди не совсем верят в него, но пока они видят милые короткие сны, которые дарит им золотой песок, у него будет сила.

– И как мы остановим сны? – Джек нахмурился, на лбу у него появилась морщинка.

Бугимен протянул руку, разгладив ее.

– Остановив Песочника, Джек.

– Легче сказать, чем сделать, – наконец ответил он.

– Возможно, – признал Питч, убрав руку. Кошмар, что раньше наслаждался вниманием Джека, шагнул вперед, толкнувшись массивной головой в ладонь Бугимена, горячее дыхание вырывалось из ноздрей коня, когда Питч провел рукой по его шее, всколыхнув песок. – Но, как ты видишь, эти Кошмары созданы из его сонного песка. Точнее, это был его песок, я сделал его немного… темнее. Лучше, если тебя интересует мое мнение. Все, что нам требуется – превратить весь сонный песок в Кошмары.  
– И как мы сделаем это? – спросил Джек.

– Превратив Песочника в Кошмар, – усмехнулся Бугимен во весь рот. Джек не вздрогнул и не отвел взгляда – но снова нахмурился, всерьез обдумывая сказанное. – Поверь мне. Но сначала нам надо привлечь внимание Хранителей. Надо, чтобы они пришли к нам.

– Сюда?

– Нет… куда-нибудь в другое место. Неважно куда, на самом деле, хотя, конечно, лучше бы выбрать нечто, чего они не ожидают ни от одного из нас. – Питч прикоснулся к серебристо-белым волосам Джека, пропустив пряди сквозь пальцы, точно так же, как до этого Фрост гладил Кошмар. Он слегка наклонился вперед, все так же отчаянно желая внимания, даже если его имя шептал каждый Кошмар, выпущенный Питчем во внешний мир, и теперь дети вздрагивали при виде морозных узоров на окне. В него верили, но он настолько привык жить в одиночестве, что Питч не был уверен, что Джек когда-либо успокоит свою жажду заботы. Он был не против, дух зимы мог проявлять ее столько, сколько потребуется. – Я думаю, что теперь, когда ты достаточно силен, мы можем отбить наш мир у Луноликого обратно.

– Как мы сделаем это? – спросил Джек, расслабленно закрыв глаза рядом с Питчем.

– Представь себе мир, в котором солнце не растапливает твои шедевры, – мягко сказал Бугимен, все еще перебирая ослепительно-белые на фоне теней волосы парня. – Я сделаю его достаточно темным, чтобы солнце больше не показывалось и не разрушало все с приходом утра. Там всегда будет ночь, Джек, и ты сделаешь ее очень холодной.

Джек издал долгий вздох и широко открыл глаза, представляя эту картину. Затем его серебряные глаза зажглись, и он радостно засмеялся, дьявольски усмехаясь Питчу.

– И холодно будет везде?

– Везде, – пообещал он. – Даже те части мира, до которых ты не мог даже дотронуться. Весь мир будет знать силу Джека Фроста и Питча Блэка. 

Проведя пальцами ниже, он обхватил его подбородок, тени на белом снегу, Питч объяснил:

– Весь мир принадлежит нам, Джек.

– Нам, – выдохнул он.

***

 

Прижав ладони к оконному стеклу, Джемми смотрел на шторм, тихо вздыхая. Каждый раз от его выдоха на стекле таяли морозные узоры.

Было темно.

Он взглянул на часы, нахмурившись и кусая губу. Было всего два часа дня, а солнце уже полностью скрылось. Мама сказала, что поэтому до сих пор идет снег, хотя уже минула Пасха и пару дней назад на деревьях появились почки, а тюльпаны и нарциссы показали свои яркие цветные головки солнцу меньше, чем неделю назад.

Мама сказала, что, наверно, это вулкан или что-нибудь в этом духе, потому что, когда она была ребенком, извержение затемнило солнце на несколько дней. Но сейчас прошла почти неделя во тьме, без солнца. Только темнота и снег неслись по свету.

Всю неделю он не ходил в школу, потому что никто не мог безопасно до нее добраться, и его отец тоже оставался дома. Софи нравилось светить всюду фонариком, и их родители шутили и улыбались, говоря, что скоро все будет хорошо. Вряд ли они знали, что он наблюдал за ними из гостиной, когда они сидели на кухне, слушая радио на низкой громкости, хмурясь и пытаясь понять, что происходит и когда конкретно все станет хорошо. 

– Джемми, не смотри в окно слишком долго, а то увидишь что-нибудь.

Он обернулся к матери, мягко улыбавшейся ему, когда она поставила рядом тарелку с копченым сыром, и услышал вдалеке громкие протесты сестры: «Мам, опять сыр?!», но мама ведь не могла сходить в магазин на этой неделе. Он читал книги и думал, что это похоже на штормы, о которых рассказывалось в одной из книг – где люди оказывались запертыми в своих домах до тех пор, пока не заканчивались продукты, и они превращались в вендиго, нападавших на людей и пожирающих их.

Джемми не думал, что мама одобрит его выбор книг, особенно учитывая обстоятельства. 

– Что я увижу, мам? – спросил он, сильнее натянув шапку на лоб – Джемми настаивал, что она сохраняла его мозг в тепле, и мать разрешила оставить ее, потому что сейчас ей было о чем беспокоиться, помимо того, что он носит шапку в помещении, – и взял свой бутерброд, откусив огромный кусок. 

– Джека Фроста, умник, – она улыбнулась и натянула шапку ему на глаза.

– Ты же говорила, что это просто сказки! – ахнул Джемми, подняв шапку обратно и глядя на мать широко открытыми глазами.

– Ну, ты же знаешь, откуда эта история родом, верно? – усмехнулась она, уперев руки в бока. Она была довольна, что он оторвался от созерцания шторма за окном, и была не против подпитать его надуманные фантазии, если это отвлечет его от происходящего.

– Нет! Откуда? – спросил он, уже не обращая внимания на то, что он ел.

– Из истории о Джеке Фросте, – она улыбалась. – Некоторые люди зовут его Старик Зима.

– Так он старый? – Джемми нахмурился, наморщив нос.

– Не думаю, – мать хмыкнула. – Я думаю, он просто ребенок. Потому что он озорной, любит щипать детей за носы и пальцы и запутывать дороги в снегу, чтобы ты потерялся.

– Так значит… он злой?

– Злой, Джемми, – сказала она, и фраза ее была отчасти пророческой, хотя она еще не знала об этом и, возможно, никогда не узнает. – Все зависит от точки зрения. То, что нам кажется «злым», для кого-то может быть совершенно оправданным. И ты не можешь называть кого-то злым за то, что он делает по своей природе. Разве кошка злая, если она убивает птиц?

Джемми поморщился.

– Нет, но это не очень хорошо.

– Может быть, но это не будет неправильным или злым, – она ласково улыбнулась ему. – Это просто ее природа. Так что, если Джек Фрост заморозит мир, это не будет злом. Он просто делает то, для чего был создан. Это в его природе.

***

 

В лесу был ребенок.

Не самая лучшая идея, подумал Песочник, учитывая все обстоятельства. В лесу? Было не по сезону холодно – зима держалась, насколько он знал, дольше, чем когда-либо раньше – и зимой лес не был безопасным местом ночевки для ребенка. Но сонный песок говорил ему, что в лесу был засыпающий ребенок, и он отправился туда.

Может, он может дать ему особенно хороший сон, который скрасит ему ночь, компенсируя тот факт, что он потерялся в лесу.

По крайней мере, Песочник думал, что ребенок потерялся.

Кто в здравом уме решит остаться в лесу в разгар зимы?

Золотой песок мягко шуршал, когда он пролетал над снежными завалами между деревьями, и скоро Песочник смог почувствовать ребенка. Он не мог узнать его, совсем, словно ни разу не дарил ему сна... новорожденный? Обычно он знал сны каждого ребенка, в деталях знал, что они видят, что наполняет каждую их ночь удивлением. Он не знал этого ребенка – но он казался знакомым.

Песочник заметил силуэт под деревом, свернувшийся между корней, снег создал вокруг него странное и, по-видимому, случайное укрытие. Лежавший был длинным и худым – точно не новорожденный – одетый в темную одежду с поднятым капюшоном, лежащий на боку с подогнутой ногой, голые пальцы ног касались промерзшей земли. Босые, особенно зимой, ноги означали, что парню не пережить эту ночь, и Песочник издал шуршащий песком расстроенный вздох. Он приносил подобные сны раньше, помогавшие детям уснуть в последний раз, сны, после которых не просыпались. Это было ужасно, но, по меньшей мере, он мог облегчить их смерть добрым, хорошим сном.

Мальчик не пошевелился, когда Песочник приземлился рядом с ним, мягко мерцая, и наклонился, коснувшись его сознания, чтобы понять, какой сон будет лучше всего.

Все, что он нашел там – холод, острый, горький и неровный, словно разбитое стекло.

Озадаченный, он наклонился немного ближе, стянув с него капюшон, чтобы посмотреть, кто это был. Он выглядел странно, словно с ним было связанно что-то важное, но Песочник никак не мог уловить…

Когда капюшон был снят, мальчик перевернулся на спину, и это не был просто потерявшийся ребенок, это был Джек Фрост, дух, выбранный Луноликим на роль нового Хранителя, которого они безрезультатно искали несколько недель, и вот он здесь. Но как песок мог среагировать на него, он был духом, разве Северянин не говорил, что только другие духи могут видеть его?

– Сюрприз, – Джек усмехнулся и шевельнул пальцами в сторону Песочника в небольшом, озорном жесте.  
А затем что-то врезалось в его спину, пронзив его разрывающей болью. Песочник не помнил боли, но для него это был острый шок, прошедший через все тело. Он обернулся, и позади него стоял Питч Блэк, которого они давным-давно прогнали в тень, с черным песком, вившимся возле его ладоней. Он знал, что это было, он чувствовал свой песок в тенях вокруг Питча, но этот песок был испорчен тьмой и сводил с ума. Он был извращен, он начал приносить кошмары вместо хороших снов.

И каким-то образом этот черный песок только что оказался глубоко в его сути, и Песочник взглянул вниз, на свою ладонь, прижатую к груди.

Чернота сочилась из-под его пальцев, расползаясь по груди, и он с тревогой взглянул на Бугимена, наблюдавшего за ним с дьявольской усмешкой. Тьма и черный песок распространялись все дальше по его телу, словно стремительно растущая раковая опухоль. Джек Фрост встал, подойдя к Питчу, и они вдвоем – враг Хранителей и мальчик, который должен был стать новым Хранителем, – стояли бок о бок, наблюдая, как черный песок полностью поглощает золотой, и внезапно Песочник исчез.

***

 

Питч проводил немного времени на поверхности. Зачем ему это, когда в его владениях было куда как приятнее, а снаружи было слишком ярко и живо. Под землей – комфортная темнота и не было чертовых Хранителей.

Но ситуация изменилась.

Сделав глубокий вдох, который он мог ощутить, казалось, до самой поясницы, словно холодное покалывание, бежавшее по его венам, он развел руки, обозначая лежащий перед ними мир.

– Разве он не совершенен?

Дух сидел на краю крыши рядом с ним, и они смотрели на город, укутанный слоем снега – город, который никогда не видел снега до этого, едва знал о нем по книгам и фильмам, город, не знавший, как функционировать при снеге, и теперь такой же темный, как тени вокруг них.

– Никогда не видел ничего подобного, – усмехнулся он.

Питч привык к инстинкту смертных прогонять его, наполняя ночь рукотворными огнями, пытаясь удержать его на границе их маленьких кругов света. Он мог понять этот инстинкт, даже если смеялся над ним – неужели они на самом деле думали, что свет мог как-то навредить ему, и Питч не мог просто использовать его в своих целях? Так или иначе, света больше не было, не было мерцающих бастионов человеческого упрямства, пытающихся искоренить его силу. Во тьме мира сияли только звезды и луна. 

– Красиво, – выдохнул Питч, коснувшись плеча Фроста и легко сжав его.

Джек наклонился в прикосновении и прошептал:

– На глобусе теперь не так много огней, ты заметил?

Питч взглянул на духа.

– Их действительно стало меньше.

– И это не просто потому, что люди не верят в Хранителей? – сказал он тихо. Джек выглядел отстраненным, взгляд не был сфокусирован на виде перед ним, хотя было темно, холодно, красиво и все, как обещал ему Питч, когда он заманивал парня на свою сторону. – Это не потому, что люди не верят в нас, это… это из-за того, что они теперь вообще ни во что не верят, так ведь?

Питч издал долгий, тихий вздох и присел рядом. Парень сгорбился, съежившись и сжимая посох так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Питч должен был заметить намного раньше. Заметить, что Джек становился тише, что серебристые глаза не сияли так, как прежде.

Обхватив его плечи сначала тенями, а потом рукой, Питч испытал чувство облегчения, когда Джек, несмотря на ощутимое сомнение, прижался к нему. Бугимен пытался сделать Фроста зависимым от него. Он не проиграл.

По крайней мере, не совсем.

Поглаживая темными пальцами шею Джека, Питч прошептал:

– Да, огней меньше, потому что стало некому светить. Но когда ты завоевываешь мир, неизбежно будут потери.

– Я не думал об этом, – тихо признал он.

– Джек, они никогда не волновались о тебе. Зачем беспокоиться из-за них? – Питч постарался не отпрянуть, даже когда Джек вздрогнул. Он ожидал этого, ожидал, что тот расстроится из-за перемен. В конце концов, парень был закален одиночеством, но всего лишь на протяжении трехсот лет. Даже когда Питч был забыт на триста лет, у него все равно была вера, надежда, что, может быть, он не будет в этом заброшенном аду вечно. Несмотря на горящее ненавистью сердце, Питчу потребовалось много времени, чтобы стать настолько жестким, пресытившимся, что он готов был пожертвовать смертными, что когда-то поддерживали его. – Иногда необходимо жертвовать во благо. Люди… смертные… могут умирать. Но когда в последний раз кто-либо из них видел тебя?

Дух тяжело вздохнул, плечи его поднялись и опустились, и Джек немного повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него.

– Нет, я понимаю. Я просто хотел бы обойтись без этого.

Питч не ожидал такого ответа. Он на самом деле не ожидал такого – он ожидал благородного ответа, искреннего желания спасти весь мир и людей в нем, чего-нибудь… героического, наверное. Парню нравилось проводить время со смертными.

Возможно, Питч не настолько хорошо умел оценивать характеры, как он думал до этого.

– Это то, что мы должны делать, верно? – спросил он, встретившись с Питчем взглядом.

Что ж, может быть, он и не ожидал такого. Тем не менее, Питч Блэк всегда легко приспосабливался и обращал все в свою пользу, и он понял, что по-волчьи усмехается, глядя на духа.

– Конечно, Джек, мы уже говорили об этом. Это естественное для мира состояние, не так ли? Под нашим контролем?

– Да, – кивнул он, сильнее прислоняясь к его груди, подвинувшись так, что он почти оказался у Питча на коленях. – Это довольно… приятно. 

– Приятно? – Питч приподнял бровь.

– Хорошо, больше, чем приятно, – хихикнул Джек, забравшись к нему на колени и прижавшись к его груди, словно замерзший маленький комок льда, завернутый в окружающие его тени. Питч обернул их плотнее вокруг Джека, пока он почти полностью не скрылся во тьме, и он не был против холода, когда ледяные пальцы Джека обхватили его запястье, словно пытаясь притянуть его еще ближе. – Это потрясающе. Весь мир покрыт льдом, Питч! Я могу пойти куда угодно и это будет моим, ты представляешь себе, каково это ощущать?

Питч слегка засмеялся, одна из его теней перебирала волосы Джека.

– Я знаю, благодаря тебе. Благодаря этому.

– Почти что идеально, не так ли? – Джек усмехнулся, весело и радостно, как и всегда. Не осталось ни малейшего следа сожаления, заботы о смертных, что были несколько мгновений назад. Он снова был весел, полон жажды жизни, и Питч не помнил, чтобы он когда-либо испытывал что-то подобное в прошлом. Бугимен думал, что, возможно, с духом на его коленях он сможет получить такое же удовольствие.

Чтобы править миром, усмирить Хранителей, Питч планировал сделать Джека зависимым от себя.

Он и не предполагал, что привяжется сам.

План можно было немного изменить.

***

 

Когда Джек Фрост впервые оказался во владениях Питча, на глобусе горело куда больше огней. Вдвоем они правили миром из этого тронного зала – хотя правление в данном смысле имело мало общего с руководством или влиянием, а означало сокрушающее и неминуемое объединение их сил; Питч, сидя на своем троне из теней, и Джек, неизменно находившийся рядом с ним, превращали мир в очень холодное и суровое место. Их влияние было повсеместным, они крепко держали мир в ледяной хватке, и прошло как минимум несколько недель с тех пор, когда последний раз выглядывало солнце.

Тем не менее, исчезновение огней было большой проблемой.

В то же время Джек Фрост еще никогда не был так силен. Не было ни одного ребенка, не знавшего его имя или не имевшего здорового страха перед смертью от холода. Все знали, на что он был способен, что он мог сделать, и все верили.

Как они могли не верить, когда не осталось ничего, не отмеченного его прикосновением? Когда каждый ребенок во всем мире знал по меньшей мере одного человека, который заблудился в снегах и не вернулся, или сидел дома до тех пор, пока не кончилось продовольствие, или, в отдельных случаях, людей, которые настолько боялись того, что может случиться, что они просто забрали выбор, жить им или умереть, из рук Джека Фроста. Это было жестокое решение, но они его приняли.

И все же Джек иногда сидел перед глобусом, со стекленеющим взглядом подсчитывая огоньки, беззвучно шевеля губами.

– Ты заболеешь, если будешь так волноваться, – сказал Питч, подходя к Джеку и заложив руки за спину.

– Не думаю, что я могу заболеть, – ответил Фрост, и хотя в его взгляде сквозила задумчивость, он радостно улыбнулся Питчу, когда тот взглянул на него. – Я ведь не совсем живой, и я думаю, если бы я мог, то я бы уже заболел за последние триста лет. В конце концов, я не особо держал ноги в тепле.

Питч покачал головой, когда дух перед ним пошевелил пальцами на босых ногах.

– Я просто думаю, это-то мне можно делать? – усмехнулся он.

– Полагаю, думать можно. Насчет льющегося из тебя потока сарказма я уже не так уверен, – Питч усмехнулся, когда Фрост звонко и радостно засмеялся. Питч часто размышлял, что ему не должен нравиться смех, он должен был вызвать в нем желание стереть его тьмой и молчанием, но Питч понял, что вместо этого поддерживает его. Ищет предлоги, чтобы Фрост засмеялся.

Забавно, думал Питч, пока мир вокруг засыпал под их контролем в последний раз, из-за Джека он чувствовал себя живым. 

– Кроме того, – Джек поднялся, словно марионетка, которую потянули за нити, и приземлился на ноги. Он слегка качнулся, затем взял Питча за руку, переплел их пальцы и сжал. Он часто это делал, словно искал подтверждение того, что Питч был здесь и не собирался никуда исчезать от него. – Я думал над тем, что означают огни.

– То, что в тебя верят. Я бы подумал, что ты наслаждаешься этим.  
– О, конечно, – быстро сказал Джек, снова сжимая его пальцы. – Так и есть. Но сейчас их намного меньше, и я знаю, что такое случается, это естественно, когда мир в… в ледниковом периоде, – Джек сделал паузу, явно радуясь возможности использовать эту фразу теперь, когда она соответствует действительности, затем встрепенулся и продолжил. – Но что произойдет, когда не будет детей? Когда никто не будет верить в нас или в Хранителей просто потому, что никого не останется? 

– Ты боишься, что так произойдет? – спросил Питч тихо.

Джек кивнул, серебряные глаза уже не сияли так, как за пару мгновений до этого. Дух все еще был веселым, но в последнее время его веселье стало сдержанным, с большими промежутками молчания и отрешенности. 

Иногда это беспокоило Питча.

– Ты думаешь, – он протянул руку, проведя пальцами по затылку Джека, и тот прижался к его ладони. – Что если не останется детей, верящих в тебя, то все вернется к тому, как было? Что ты будешь потерянным и неосязаемым, один и без друга во всем мире?

Джек шумно сглотнул и слегка наклонил голову, соглашаясь.

Питч продолжил поглаживать шею Джека, его пальцы все еще были переплетены с пальцами духа, державшегося за него. Он не собирался отпускать Фроста, не сейчас. 

– Я понимаю твой страх, Джек. Он известен мне. Как и ты, я знаю, каково быть брошенным на произвол судьбы без малейшего якоря, чтобы удержать меня. Я прекрасно знаю боль от полного одиночества. Я понимаю твой страх потому, что он принадлежит и мне тоже. Однако я хочу, чтобы ты понял кое-то, Джек.

Когда он убедился, что Джек смотрит прямо на него, весь во внимании, он продолжил:

– Тебе не придется больше чувствовать это, Джек. Неважно, какие у тебя страхи, неважно, насколько они оправданны, ты можешь больше не беспокоиться о них. Понимаешь? Даже если все дети на планете умрут и останемся только мы. Ты никогда не будешь один. Пока я жив, Джек Фрост, я буду верить в тебя. Ты никогда не будешь забыт. Никогда. До тех пор, пока я здесь и верю в тебя.

Он внимательно наблюдал за глазами Фроста, пытаясь определить увиденные эмоции, желая убедиться, что Фрост верил ему. 

Джек судорожно вздохнул, словно замерзая насмерть в снегу, затем выпрямился, коснувшись ледяными пальцами щеки Питча. Пальцы обжигали холодом, остро и пронизывающе, когда Джек притянул его ближе. Питч послушно наклонился, следуя за легким прикосновением, все еще глядя Джеку в глаза, неуверенный, что собирался сделать дух.

Издав еще один мягкий, дрожащий выдох, Джек встал на цыпочки – и затем легко коснулся своими губами его, холод обжег губы Питча.

Поцелуй был легким и неуверенным, и когда Джек отстранился от него, его щеки и нос покраснели. Забавно, что когда он зарумянился, как и любой другой на его месте, на Джеке смущение выглядело как на ребенке, который провел слишком много времени на улице зимой. Это было крайне мило. Фрост… нервничал. Словно он боялся реакции Питча на его несколько импульсивные действия. 

Питч, в свою очередь, взял лицо Фроста в ладони.

– Джек, – прошептал он.

Тот выдохнул, и по звуку это должно было сопровождаться дрожью по всему телу.

– ...да?

– Посмотри на меня.

Джек неохотно открыл серебряные глаза, осторожно встречаясь с Питчем взглядом, боясь быть отвергнутым. Несмотря на заверения Питча, что он всегда будет верить в него, Фрост до сих пор боялся острой боли разочарования. Боялся остаться отрезанным от остальных, в одиночестве.

Питч пристально посмотрел на него, достаточно долго, чтобы убедиться, что дух не отведет взгляда, затем наклонился и прижался к его губам сильнее, чем в их первый мимолетный поцелуй.

Властно. 

***

 

Обычно Питч не спал. Ему незачем было тратить время на то, что ему не нужно, и обычно он засыпал только тогда, когда хотел насладиться особенно удавшимся кошмаром.

Тем не менее, этой ночью он оказался лежащим на жесткой каменной кровати, которую он давным-давно создал для духа, тени одеялом укрывали Бугимена и Джека в его обьятиях. Фрост лежал на боку, прижавшись спиной к груди Питча, положив одну руку под голову и переплетя пальцы другой с темными пальцами Бугимена. Джек полностью расслабился, чувствуя себя в безопасности и доверив Питчу присмотреть за своими снами. Его медленное, ровное дыхание обдувало руку Питча там, где он держал его, успокаивающее прохладное прикосновение, показывающее, что парень все еще спал. 

Питч следовал за Джеком в его сне, наблюдая за движением глаз под веками, и снова почувствовал острое желание больше не отпускать его, спрятать его от всего мира. К черту Хранителей. К черту детей.

Джек Фрост принадлежал ему.

Наклонившись вперед, он поцеловал висок Джека. Тот вздохнул во сне и заворочался в его руках, прежде чем снова затихнуть.

Его.

Питч Блэк спал – и хорошо – той ночью.

***

 

На глобусе горел яркий золотой огонь, такой же яркий, как и множество других, еще до того, как Джек впервые появился во владениях Питча и принес в них перемены и магию и жизнь, которых им явно не хватало. Теперь же сияли тысячи серебряных огней, и почти все золотые исчезли, но этот светил, несмотря ни на что, яркий, золотой и здоровый.

– Не понимаю, – сказал наконец Джек, опираясь на посох и изучая карту. – Как так вышло, что этот ребенок до сих пор верит?

– Не знаю, – Питч хмурился, коснувшись огонька. Он не потух, как остальные. Питч привык, что они переставали сиять, когда он дотрагивался до них, Кошмары кружились вокруг ребенка, убеждая его забыть о радостной и счастливой иллюзии о Хранителях.

– Как ты думаешь, может быть, он не верит в меня? – тихо спросил Джек. 

Все еще хмурясь, Питч кинул на него острый взгляд.

– Нет. Не осталось никого, кто бы не верил в тебя. Мы повсюду в этом мире, Джек. Ты и я, вместе.

Джек взглянул на Бугимена и затем усмехнулся, придвинувшись к нему с помощью посоха и обхватив его за талию.

– О, ты умеешь находить приятные слова, Питч. В самом деле. Мне всегда нравилась твоя глупая красноречивость... огней стало больше. 

– Конечно, их больше… – начал Питч, усмехнувшись, но слова замерли у него на губах. Джек говорил не о внушительном количестве серебряных огней, обозначающих веру в зимнего духа. Они, хоть и стали меньше, все еще были сильны. Нет, Джек говорил совершенно о другом.

Он говорил о внезапно появившейся горсти золотых огней, сияющих ярко и поразительно на фоне серебра.

– Что? – выдохнул Питч, шагнув к глобусу, разводя руками над металлическим миром под ним – огни продолжали сиять, несмотря на него, несмотря на Кошмары, кружащие вокруг детей, закусив удила, пытаясь добраться до них, показать им тьму, прячущуюся, ожидающую момента, чтобы поглотить их. Эта тьма сокрушила веру в Хранителей у всех остальных детей, что пошло не так с этими?

Это была маленькая россыпь, меньше, чем дюжина детей. Просто образная горсть.

Но если эти огни обозначали смертных детей, которые искренне верили в Хранителей… восстановление сил Хранителей в данный момент могло стать фатальным. Сначала вернется солнце, загнав Питча обратно в тени и разрушив все, над чем так старательно трудился Джек. Тепло и свет снова будут править днем. И пока Питч всегда был готов собрать осколки своей недолговечной империи и начать снова – разве он не сделал этого однажды? – он не был уверен, что Фрост сможет сделать это с той же легкостью. Питч усердно работал над тем, чтобы заманить Джека на свою сторону, в свои руки, в свою постель, и теперь его холодное сердце отказывалось принимать мир, где он будет править без Джека Фроста. Если он и хотел мир, он хотел его с Джеком. Это означало, что должен был сохранить мир сейчас, уничтожить опору для возвращения Хранителей.

– Я позабочусь об этом, – резко сказал Питч, уходя.

– Стой!

Он замер, когда холодные пальцы поймали его запястье, удерживая на месте. Питч обернулся, золотые глаза встретились с серебряными, и Джек слабо улыбнулся.

– Позволь мне пойти. Если Хранители поймут, что у них снова появляются верящие, кто знает, что они могут сделать. Они могут быть достаточно сильны, чтобы стать проблемой для тебя, – Питч сомневался, что они могут быть достойными соперниками или что они могут остановить его, но в серебряных глазах была искренняя тревога, что они могут попытаться. – Мы должны пойти вдвоем. Нам вдвоем они не угроза. 

Повернувшись к нему, Питч прикоснулся к его щеке, обхватив бледное лицо серой ладонью, поглаживая большим пальцем по гладкой коже.

– Останься, Джек. Следи за глобусом. Пошли моих Кошмаров к любому, кто засветится золотым.

Джек нахмурился.

– Я могу больше, чем…

– Я знаю, – он оборвал его, крепко прижавшись к его рту, заглушив слова, рвущиеся с губ Джека. – Я знаю. Но я должен сделать это.

Джек был недоволен таким аргументом и его пальцы все еще сжимали мантию Питча.

– Предполагается, что мы равны, Питч, разве это не означает, что мы должны работать вместе?

– Мы равны, – заверил его Питч, затем добавил. – Поэтому я не могу потерять тебя. 

Взгляд Джека немного смягчился, потом он засмеялся и шутливо пихнул Бугимена.

– Хорошо, хорошо. Иди, так и быть. Но ты должен быть осторожным, и если ты ко мне не вернешься, я пойду и найду тебя сам, понял?

– Понял, – пообещал Питч и наклонился поцеловать его.  
Это было важнее, чем все остальное. В его душе всегда была болящая пустота, которую ни один детский страх не мог заполнить, словно из его жизни выдрали что-то, что он не мог даже назвать, и оставили навечно страдать от смутной потребности найти то, что у него украли – но совершенно не зная, что он ищет. Питч не мог сказать, что Джек заполнял эту брешь, потому что он знал – хотя он не мог точно определить, что потерял – что Джек не был тем, что было отобрано. И даже если Фрост не закрывал собой пустоту в его душе, Джек был шумным и желанным баламутом в его жизни, и он делал ее настолько другой, что Питч больше не волновался, что в нем была нехватка чего-то. 

Джек сделал его жизнь насыщеннее.

Он просто отказывался принимать вероятность того, что Джека Фроста могло в ней не быть.

Питч скорее убил бы всех смертных детей, от чьей веры зависели его жизнь, сила и власть, чем отказался от духа, которого держал в руках.

Поцеловав Джека еще раз, он пообещал:

– Я вернусь.

Затем он исчез.

***

 

Рождество было нескоро, но Джемми все равно вытащил ярко-зеленое рождественское дерево, которое мама убрала в шкаф несколько месяцев назад, развесил гирлянды и сияющие стеклянные шарики, затем пригласил друзей. Они не особо горели желанием пробираться через настолько глубокий снег, что город давно перестал пытаться очистить улицы. Все же он настаивал, и они тепло оделись, взяли фонарики и добрались до его дома. Тогда он включил гирлянду в генератор – электричество давно вырубилось, и хотя его родители вряд ли когда-нибудь забудут такую растрату, он считал, что восстановление боевого духа того стоило.

Собравшись вместе для тепла, держа в руках кружки с водянистым какао, его друзья, подавленные постоянными кошмарами и страхом, что они больше никогда не увидят дневной свет, слушали Джемми. Он рассказывал о счастливом Рождестве, о вещах, которые он хотел купить на принесенные Зубной Феей деньги, о странных местах, в которых он находил пасхальные яйца. О каждом хорошем сне, который он видел до кошмаров. 

Они пали духом.

Но человеческая природа такова, что она хочет надеяться, хочет мечтать, что станет лучше, и пока Джемми говорил, их глаза начали сиять, каждый цветной отблеск гирлянды на елке отражался в их взглядах, и он мог видеть, в какой момент они стали верить снова.

Для смертных вера – могущественная вещь. Она зажигает их, уменьшает тяготы мира, указывает выход, даже если это вопрос восприятия. Она заставляет сердца парить, делает невозможное возможным. Делает холод тем, с чем можно бороться усилием, темноту – тем, что можно побороть, подняв зажигалку как оружие. Его друзья улыбались ярче, их смех прорезал тени, липшие к ним, как паутина, поднимая их настроение.

Это было хорошо, думал Джемми – его щеки болели от того, что он слишком много улыбался, смеялся слишком сильно, – что он не один цеплялся за надежду.

В конце концов, разве дети не должны были верить в Санту и Пасхального Кролика, дурачиться и веселиться, а не думать о серьезных вещах, беспокоящих их родителей, вроде того, что будет, когда кончится еда или исчезнет топливо для генератора? Его мама говорила, что вера в вещи делает их реальными. Может быть, если он будет верить в хорошие вещи в мире, они вернутся. 

Он должен верить, ведь так?

Он проводил друзей, согретых какао, пообещав встретиться снова, может быть, на их собственную Пасху, чтобы помочь поверить и другим детям тоже. Стоя на крыльце, Джемми помахал уходящим в темноту приятелям – был разгар дня, но было темно, как в полночь – затем остановился.

Что в абсолютной темноте – фонари давно канули в лету – может быть темнее, чем сама ночь?

Но что-то было, осознал он, сердце забилось в его груди, пока он осторожно наблюдал за тенями, двигающимися, словно живые, медленно собираясь в единую форму. Мужчина, высокий и темный, и созданный из самих теней – кроме золотых глаз, наведших его на мысль об охотившейся в ночи кошке – шагнул к нему, зубы были обнажены в нехорошей улыбке.

Джемми знал, кто это был.

Конечно, он знал, он видел его каждую ночь в своих кошмарах, когда Джемми сворачивался под одеялом и просыпался от собственного крика, это был создатель ужасных видений, это был тот, из-за кого скрылось солнце.

Это был Бугимен.

Это был Питч Блэк.

***

 

Это был тот мальчик? Это и есть тот верящий мальчик?

Это был ребенок, который должен был вызвать падение его и Джека королевства, это был тот ребенок, собирающийся отобрать у него зимнего духа?

Он был… жалким.

Маленький, просто ребенок, еще наивный и невинный. Он мог уничтожить его движением руки. Джек мог бы снести его одним порывом ветра. Он не должен был значить что-либо, не должен был представлять ни малейшей угрозы. Питч должен был просто уничтожить его и больше никогда не беспокоиться о Хранителях.

Но он знал этого ребенка. 

Не по имени, он никогда не слышал его. Нетрудно было узнать: он мог выдернуть имя любого ребенка из его кошмаров, если бы хотел. Но он узнал его. Питч видел этого ребенка, с санями в руках, играющего с друзьями. Джек Фрост создал снежок именно для его головы, и если бы Питч не вмешался, ребенок оказался бы утянут в одну из веселых игр Джека, играя в снегу и наслаждаясь озорством, которым славился Джек. Этот мальчик почти что стал одной из многочисленных целей Фроста, и только вмешательство Питча предотвратило это.

Он усмехнулся.

Что этот ребенок о себе возомнил, пытаясь уничтожить все, над чем Питч так трудился? Его королевство тьмы и снега, Джек на его стороне и спящий у него под боком по ночам… ребенок мог разрушить все это просто своей верой в чертовых Хранителей.

Питч вышел из тени, возвращая себе материальность, и мальчик, опасно угрожавший мальчик внимательно следил за его приближением, и Питч был доволен, что хотя бы страх охватил его сердце.

– Ты знаешь, кто я? – низко прорычал Питч.

Маленький верящий нервно сглотнул и кивнул, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

– Хорошо, – он навис над ним, на мгновение выпрямил пальцы, затем снова сжал их в кулак, словно пробежавшие пауки по паутине. – Нам надо поговорить.

***

 

Обычно Питч Блэк не решал проблемы разговорами.

Он не собирался прибегать к ним и сейчас.

На улице было темно – конечно, сейчас все было охвачено красивой тьмой – и свет шел только от зажигалки, которую крепко сжимал маленький мальчик, шедший перед ним. Питч шел сзади, наблюдая за сведенными плечами дрожащего от страха и холода мальчика, но не чувствовал жалости. На самом деле Бугимен чувствовал облегчение. Даже если вера ребенка оказалась настолько сильной, чтобы не только поддерживать свою веру в Хранителей, но и заразить этим остальных детей, он все еще боялся Бугимена. В какой-то момент Питч думал, что если он найдет мальчика с такой верой в Хранителей, то тот не сможет даже увидеть его. 

И то, что смертный ребенок все еще боялся Бугимена, говорило Питчу, что у него еще есть сила над ним.

Сила, которую он мог использовать.

Кошмары кружили вокруг них, пока они шли по узкой тропке в снегу, которая раньше была главной дорогой, главной артерией маленького городка. Раньше эта дорога обозначала выход, теперь же это было узкое подобие свободы, которое никуда не вело. Из медленного замерзающей гробницы мира не было выхода, и Кошмары просто ожидали возможности показать это дрожащему смертному. Каждый раз, когда в сияние зажигалки попадал один из Кошмаров, Джемми подпрыгивал, пламя колебалось и вздрагивало. Каждый раз Кошмары вскидывали головы, развеселено фыркая и ударяя копытами по льду. 

Дыхание мальчика образовывало облачка пара, но теперь они появлялись чаще, виясь около его головы, словно выдыхаемый драконом дым, сгибаясь, словно пальцы, заманивая Питча. «Давай», – призывало его сбившееся нервное дыхание, сладкое от наивности юности. – «Выжми из него жизнь».

– К-куда мы идем? – внезапно спросил Джемми, голос мальчика дрожал, как и дыхание.

– Я же сказал, – ответил Питч, любуясь тем, как его голос заставил плечи мальчика опуститься, словно его голос произвел такой же эффект, как вилка по стеклу. – Мне нужно поговорить с тобой.

– Но куда? – потребовал он, не оборачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на духа, смотря прямо перед собой на дорожку в снегу.

Питч усмехнулся. Страх ребенка был великолепен.

– Это хорошее место, уже недалеко.

На самом деле, Питч не знал, как оно могло быть еще лучше, что верящий ребенок жил именно здесь. Возможно, это не было совпадением. 

Возможно.

Но вряд ли.

Их конечная цель внезапно появилась перед ними во всем своем превосходстве, словно заранее ожидала их. Они сошли с дороги несколько минут назад, и хотя не было особой разницы между узкими тропами в снегу, вместо темных улиц и запертых домов их окружали голые, скелетообразные деревья, ветви без листьев тянулись к небу, как голодные пальцы. Теперь и они исчезли, оставив перед ними чистый и холодный лед. Из-за ветра на гладкой поверхности озера не было снега, и, хотя Джемми сомневался, он медленно ступил на озеро, мерцающий огонек отражался ото льда под его ногами, заставляя его немного светиться.

Никто не знал, откуда появился Джек Фрост столетия назад, кроме, конечно, Луноликого – и он не особо распространялся об этом. Тем не менее, никто не знал, откуда он явился и почему, но все знали, что он был – и Питч вовремя оказался поблизости, чтобы увидеть, откуда.

Скрываясь в тени, с недоверием наблюдая за новичком, избранным Луноликим, Питч смотрел, как дух, растерянный и сбитый с толку, впервые поднялся из вод этого самого пруда.

Даже если Джек не был с ним здесь по настоянию Питча, это все равно выглядело как завершение круга – привести угрожавшего их с Джеком империи ребенка именно сюда.  
Пока они шли дальше от берега, облака разошлись в стороны, и впервые за долгое время Луноликий отважился показаться ему на глаза. Серебряный свет пролился на них, словно кто-то опрокинул чашу над пейзажем, подсвечивая все вокруг серебром.

Пусть Луноликий смотрит.

Питч хотел, чтобы тот смотрел.

– Это пруд, – сказал Джемми, когда они оказались достаточно далеко на льду. Теперь он обернулся к Питчу, страх и упрямство боролись на юном лице. Питча заинтересовало, что из них в итоге победит. – Я не понимаю. Зачем мы вышли на озеро?

Лениво заложив руки за спину, Питч начал неторопливо, но выверено огибать ребенка, как хищник подкрадывался к жертве.

– Ты когда-либо слышал о Хранителях, Джемми?

Мальчик уловил интонацию, с которой Питч произнес его имя, словно сплевывал, потому что Джемми вздрогнул.

– Хранителей чего?

– Детей вроде тебя, которые в них верят, – Питч развел руки, чтобы показать, что именно он об этом думал. – Санта Клаус. Зубная Фея. Пасхальный Кролик. Песочник.

Глаза Джемми загорались ярче с каждым именем, пока он не начал горячо кивать, видимо, забыв, с кем он разговаривал.

– Конечно, я их знаю! Они защищают детей, приносят радость и счастье, и они делают вещи лучше и жизнь становится легче, и они… – он умолк, вероятно, наконец осознав глупость восхваления этих качеств перед Бугименом. 

Питч наклонился к нему, руки все еще были за спиной, вторгнувшись в его пространство.

– Неужели?

Кошмары бесшумно подошли ближе, жадный голод светился в их золотых глазах.

Джемми кивнул, его внимание было полностью обращено на Питча.

Питч дождался, пока Кошмары нависнут над ребенком, затем нехорошо усмехнулся.

– Тогда где они сейчас?

Все Кошмары, как один, поднялись на задние ноги, испустив злобное ржание, затем ударили передними копытами об лед. Он разбился, покрывшись паутиной трещин, протянувшихся по всей поверхности льда, как по разбитому зеркалу. Мальчик вскрикнул от потрясения, но Кошмары продолжили разламывать лед, и Питч отступил назад, смеясь над его усилиями, над его беспомощным, бесполезным страхом. Это не был такой приятный, невинный смех, как у Джека, но Питч считал, что он все равно красив. 

Джемми рванулся вперед, пытаясь избежать опасности, выбраться, но последний кусок льда, державший его, выскользнул из-под ног, и Джемми камнем пошел ко дну.

Проблема решена, подумал Питч. Он был последним оплотом веры в Хранителей, и теперь его глупые друзья снова перестанут верить, это просто вопрос времени. Темнота всегда могла сокрушить хрупкую веру молодых, тяжесть бытия гасила неуверенное пламя невинности.

Кто-то взвыл в ярости, и Питч оторвался от созерцания темной воды, чтобы взглянуть в небо.

Это было невозможно…

Сани, ведомые восемью гарцующими оленями, приземлились на лед пруда, и массивная фигура, одетая в красных бархат и мех, размахивая двумя изогнутыми ятаганами, выпрыгнула из них и нырнула в ледяную воду. 

– Северянин, – прошипел Питч, презрительно усмехаясь. Он думал, что старый дурак не представлял угрозы, но нет, конечно, он должен был появиться в разгар происходящего, когда смог заполучить пару смертных детишек в свою веру, и конечно он готов был пожертвовать всем, чтобы спасти последнего сильного верящего…

Двое могут играть в эту игру.

Питч вытянул руку, призывая из теней черную косу, напомнившую ему о посохе Джека, и подготовил себя и Кошмаров к атаке.

Северянин выскочил из воды подобно снаряду из пушки, с поднятой над головой рукой, в которой был зажат меч, словно ростр на боевом корабле в виде ангела мщения. В другой руке он держал вымокшего – и неподвижного – Джемми. Он тяжело приземлился сразу за черным зевом дыры, ярость была написана у него на лице.

– Питч Блэк! – взревел он во всю силу могучей груди. – На этот раз ты зашел слишком далеко!

Питч приглашающе развел руки. Ребенок не двигался – может быть, ему все же удалось убить его. Отлично.

– Всегда рад твоей критике, Северянин.

Санта Клаус взвыл и рванулся вперед, все еще держа мальчика, и попытался отсечь голову Питча.

Выставив косу, Питч ответил ударом на удар, зловеще усмехаясь, наслаждаясь тем, что у огромного духа не было той силы в мускулистых руках, которую он помнил, не было возможности биться с ним так, как обычно – даже несмотря на обмякшее тело в руках, Северянин просто не был силен, как раньше. 

Кошмары издали вопли ярости и злости, вставая на дыбы и лягаясь, пытаясь сбить Северянина, проломить голову копытами, втоптать его в лед. Питч был благодарен их поддержке, но он хотел покончить с этим. Хотел уничтожить Северянина, чтобы он больше никогда не доставлял проблем. Он хотел, чтобы его и Джека империя – ледяная, холодная, темная и красивая – была в безопасности и свободна от вмешательств чертовых Хранителей. 

Неужели они не заслужили счастья?!

Ятаган задел плечо, и потекла черная кровь, Питч отдернулся, обнажив зубы в оскале, вызванным не болью – хотя рана болела сильнее, чем он того ожидал – а попыткой уменьшить ее перед финальным ударом косой. Он хотел уничтожить своего старого врага.

Раздался вопль ярости, и он звучал более знакомо, чем должен был.

Питч развернулся, и несмотря на его крик: «Я же сказал нет!», Джек Фрост врезался в гущу событий на Северном Ветре, оскалившись, как дикий зверь, лед струился из его посоха, пока он яростно атаковал Северянина, пытаясь разодрать Хранителя на куски. В это мгновение он превратился из милого юного духа, каким он обычно был, в жестокого и мстительного зверя, желавшего защитить своего любимого, любовника, партнера. Это было прекрасное, первобытное, ужасающее проявление животной ярости и инстинкта – и последние черты невинного духа, способного пощадить невинных, исчезли. Джек всерьез был намерен уничтожить Хранителя, к которому питал двойственные, если не приятельские чувства, только потому, что Северянин атаковал Питча.

Это заставило его черное сердце наполниться гордостью и радостью.

Джек Фрост принадлежал ему.

Питч, в этом отношении, в равной степени принадлежал Джеку.  
Атака духа застала Северяниа врасплох, он шагнул назад, но быстро пришел в себя, ответив на выпад, ятаган ударил посох Джека с такой силой, что он увяз в дереве.

Фрост раздраженно дернул посох, пытаясь освободить его – затем издал тихий звук, который Питч никогда раньше не слышал и от которого волоски на его шее встали дыбом. 

Джека все еще поддерживал Ветер, но он не двигался, он просто был здесь, с широко распахнутыми глазами и шоком на лице. Он выглядел ошеломленным, будто не мог понять, почему в его груди торчал меч, словно выросший между ребер. Северянин выглядел таким же потрясенным, как и Джек, явно не ожидав, что меч пронзит его. Но, тем не менее, Джек стоял с половинами посоха в обеих руках, рассеченного мечом, который продолжил свое движение и вошел в его бок.

– Джек?! – взвыл Питч, и если бы он мог думать в тот момент, он бы осознал, как надломленно и страшно прозвучал его голос.

Издав еще один слабый звук, Джек судорожно вдохнул, затем закашлялся, темная кровь появилась на его губах, и Луноликий смотрел, освещая серебряным светом эту карикатуру.

– Нет, – выдохнул Северянин, выглядевший таким же потрясенным, каким ощущал себя Питч, хотя все, что мог чувствовать в данную минуту Бугимен, была ярость, кипящая в его груди, желавшая оторвать Хранителю все конечности одну за другой. Отшатнувшись, Северянин выдернул ятаган из груди Джека, даже не осознавая, что делая, издав тихий вздох ужаса, когда меч освободился и Джек дернулся, все тело на мгновение последовало за мечом, затем он упал на колени, ударившись об лед. – Я не собирался – я не хотел… 

Питч зарычал, разворачиваясь к Хранителю, подняв косу, желая отсечь Хранителю все конечности одну за другой, порвать на части…

– Питч…

Он мог подумать, что было иронично застыть от прикосновения Джека к его лодыжке, но в тот момент его разум был слишком занят, чтобы думать об иронии такого действия в результате прикосновения духа льда и снега. Его сознание было занято его любовником, парнем, осевшим на лед, кровь растекалась под ним и стекала в воду. Питч опустился рядом с ним, обхватив его лицо ладонями, коса растворилась в тенях, когда он взглянул в серебряные глаза, которые начинали затухать. Его даже не волновало, что Северянин мог использовать момент и ударить в спину. Питч думал, что, возможно, поприветствует смерть, приди она сейчас.

Возможно, это было раскаяние. Позволит ему остаться с парнем, несомненно.

– Джек, я должен сказать тебе кое-что, – решительно сказал он, слегка встряхнув Джека, когда его глаза начали закрываться. – Взгляни на меня! Я должен сказать тебе кое-что. Ты слушаешь?

Джек дрожал, пытаясь держать глаза открытыми.

Мир был совершенен. Заботливо выверенный, тщательно созданный – он завоевал доверие духа, привлек его на свою сторону, в свои объятья – и он не хотел оставлять все это. Но если он не сделает это сейчас, он потеряет Джека навсегда, и Питч предпочел бы потерять его на время, чем навечно.

– Проснись.  
Эпилог.

 

Джек резко вдохнул и открыл глаза.

Очнувшись от полудремы – Питч не совсем спал, но его Кошмары показывали ему то, что видел дух в своем сне, подаренном Питчем. И хотя Питч не спал, он определенно наслаждался сном – он выпрямился на троне, глядя на кровать, которую он создал для Джека перед тем, как показать его видение их будущего. 

Парень учащенно дышал, ловя ненужный ему воздух, все еще широко раскрыв глаза, словно он не мог поверить, что проснулся – затем резко встал и скользнул в тени, взвившиеся вокруг него, потревоженные резким движением.

– Хорошо поспал? – негромко окликнул его Питч, не желая давить. В конце концов, несмотря на то, что он видел в его сне, это был просто сон, и он необязательно должен был быть правдой. Все необязательно должно было пойти таким путем.

Тени снова всколыхнулись, когда Джек вышел из них, хотя они тянулись к его плечам бесплотными руками, следуя за ним, будто плащ из тьмы. Джек подошел к его трону, глядя на Питча – встретившись с ним взглядом – долгое мгновение, затем посмотрел на глобус. На нем было множество золотых огней, но, опять же, он еще не привел план в действие. Фея все еще правила своим королевством со всеми ее феями, и сильнейшее зерно сомнения еще не было посажено.

Но на нем также было достаточно серебряных огней, словно разбросанные между золотыми монетами бриллианты, маленькие яркие пятна, светившиеся ярче, чем остальные, на темном фоне.

– Этот сон был правдой?

Питч отвел взгляд от глобуса, нахмурившись. Фрост смотрел на глобус, не на него, и челюсти его были сжаты.

– М-м-м… насколько сны вообще являются правдой? – Питч развел руками. – Это было мое лучшее предположение, основанное на информации, которую я имею, на том, что я знаю, на том, что Кошмары видят в людском сознании и в мире вокруг нас. Оно несовершенно, так как я не могу предсказывать будущее, но я думаю, это… достаточно точное предсказание того, что вероятнее всего случится.

Джек издал долгий, глубокий выдох.

– Тебя это беспокоит? – мягко спросил Питч.

– Я думаю, кое-что нужно изменить – он наконец повернулся к нему, посмотрев ярко-серебряными глазами ему прямо в душу. – Этот мальчик, Джемми, который верил… ты думаешь, он продолжит верить?

– К сожалению, – протянул он, – да. 

– Потому что если так… это создаст нам лишние трудности, разве нет? Будет разумнее убедиться, что у Северянина и других Хранителей не будет того, что может сделать их сильнее. – Джек внезапно подпрыгнул, используя посох, и уселся на подлокотник трона Бугимена. Питч удивленно моргнул, но парень выглядел невозмутимым, подтянув одну ногу к груди и покачивая другой в воздухе. – Дети вроде него легко теряются в лесу. Выманим его небольшим волшебством, затем ты усыпишь его, и я позабочусь об остальном.

Дрожь темного удовольствия пробежала по позвоночнику Питча, и он сел прямее. Парень определенно знал, как превратить хороший кошмар в нечто темное и прекрасное. 

– Даже так?

– Да, – Джек взглянул на него, усмехаясь, и приподнял бровь.– Что, ты не думаешь, что лучше избавиться от врагов прежде, чем они смогут нас остановить? Сделать завоевание немного проще?

– Действительно, – Питч наклонил голову, усмехаясь в ответ. – Что-нибудь еще не так в моем сне?

– Я не хочу ждать.

Джек переместился, оказавшись у него на коленях, обжигающе-холодные пальцы коснулись его щеки, холодные губы прижались к его губам. Его рвение удивило Питча, но он ни капли не жаловался, и позволил теням обернуться сильнее вокруг них, притянув Джека к себе, отвечая на каждое движение духа своим. Он знал, что Джек видел это во сне – и он явно не был против того, какой оборот принял его сон – но он не был уверен, что это повторится после того, как Джек проснется от его тщательно изготовленного кошмара. 

Ему нужно было волноваться.

Джек Фрост целовал Короля Кошмаров с жаром, который его промерзшие кости не чувствовали столетиями, холодные руки обхватили его шею, и тени вились вокруг них, обвиваясь вокруг Джека, создав темный плащ с капюшоном. Джек вздрогнул и положил руку на плечо Питча, создавая ледяные узоры вроде тех, что постоянно были на капюшоне и плечах его толстовки, даря ему такую же серебряную холодную вышивку, какую носил юный дух.

Холод окружал тьму, и тьма окружала холод.

Они отлично дополняли друг друга.

Во всех смыслах, если говорить об этом.

В конце концов, что больше подходит друг другу, чем холод и тьма?

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено для фандома Хранители снов на Фандомную Битву 2013


End file.
